


大小姐与不良少年

by kayanorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 一定程度的斯德哥尔摩, 契约恋爱？, 女攻, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayanorin/pseuds/kayanorin
Summary: 新桥露草解救了被拍卖的松野雫。然后松野雫开始用身体还债。注意事项：1.现代架空背景，夏姬八写，请勿带入现实2.CP：新桥露草（♀）×松野雫（♂），品学兼优温和有礼的隐藏抖S大小姐×（反差萌？）家政全能不良少年3.含有女攻要素，SC,1V1，HE4.文前警告：男主在正文部分其实很良；背景设定狗血；含有少量超现实元素——一个通知——因为AO3原则上是不允许发纯原创作品的，所以这边就只放同人了，原创放在po18那边，笔名是翳影。





	1. 开始

**Author's Note:**

> 本文含有：  
> 1.令人不适的描写，比如拍卖人类  
> 2.一定程度的斯德哥尔摩。虽然男女主的关系会由一开始的不平等逐渐演变成平等，最后迈向婚姻殿堂，但就某种意义上而言，男主对女主是斯德哥尔摩  
> 3.比较直白的性描写
> 
> 如感不快，请关闭页面。
> 
> 2019/03/01 修改了一些有关新桥雪照（女主的私生子弟弟）的背景设定，以及新桥雪照和新桥露草的相处方式。

　　天已经黑了。

　　“虽然已经做好心理准备了……不过这还真是够累人的啊。”新桥露草叹了口气，小声嘟囔了一句。她一边疲惫地活动着自己酸痛的肩膀，一边收拾杂乱的桌面。

　　还没从高中毕业就得跟在家族企业扎根多年的父亲争夺权力，即使自己这边也有后援支持，到底还是勉强了些。更何况她还得注意那个随时都有可能取代她的私生子弟弟，尽管她与他的感情非常好，但感情并不是万能的，怎么看都不能说是没有后顾之忧的情况。

　　不过，这毕竟是自己选择的道路，再艰难也得走下去。再说了，就算她乖乖听话，一心只顾完成学业，等着她的也只会是成为联姻用垫脚石这样的未来，那个父亲可不会因为她退步就放过她。既然进退没什么差别，倒不如累一点、成为新桥家真正的掌权人，将自己的命运掌握在自己手中。

　　完成例行的自我鼓气，新桥露草站起来抻了个懒腰，准备离开书房。这时，一张纸轻飘飘的落在地上，她捡起来打量一下，发现是一封邀请函。

　　“拍卖会？”新桥露草把邀请函翻来覆去地看了好几遍，才想起来是那群大人们搞出来的东西，本来她是不打算去掺和的，不过此时却有一种强烈的预感告诉她，如果她这次不去，一定会十分后悔。“嗯……反正明天休息，去一下也没什么影响。”

　　打定了主意，新桥露草就拿着邀请函走出了书房，把邀请函递给在门口等候的女仆，吩咐她通知管家去准备一下。

　　晚上出行的人不多，因此乘车前往拍卖会所在地并没有花很多时间。门口的安保人员检查过邀请函，恭敬地将新桥露草迎了进去，接着在大厅内等候的侍者便站了出来，安静地把她引导至安排好的单间里。

　　一开始拍卖的都是很常规的物品，比如首饰、摆件，尽管做工精美，不过这并不能吸引到新桥露草。大约是在拍卖会进行到一半的时候，深红的天鹅绒幕布落了下来，短暂地遮断了参与者们的视线。接着，出现在台上的不再是无机的造物，而是生物。先是稀有的、被照顾得很好的植物，接着是关在笼子里的法律不允许个人饲养的动物，最后是……人类。

　　这是新桥露草第一次参与拍卖会，但这之前她多少对这个环节有所耳闻。这里被拍卖基本是在外界看来“不存在”或者是已经死亡的人类，详细来说的话，主要分为“在里世界出生”的和“死刑犯”。不过死刑犯因为本身危险性很高，再加上只有很少一部分特殊爱好者才会选择拍下，在拍卖会的出现频率非常低。

　　而所谓的里世界，比较正式的称呼是era，最初到底是如何出现的……或者说是如何发现通往那里道路的，已经无从得知。对于表世界来说，era的世界仍充满了谜团，不仅表世界和era世界之间存在着巨大的差异，就连era世界内部的各个部分也有很多不同点，但它们仍旧被统称为一个世界，因为构筑它们的基础只有一种关系——调教师与奴隶。

　　在era世界，由于所有性别的人类都可以生育后代，出生率相当高，因此充当“奴隶”角色的人类已经处于饱和状态，为了不浪费，就将他们带到表世界的拍卖会处理。

　　对于许多参与者来讲，在这里买下一个人类或许就相当于买回一个设定好的机器人，既没有心理上的负担，也不必担心法律上的责任。新桥露草并不赞同拍卖这个行为，她仍然将台上的他们视为人类并怜悯他们，但她也不打算去做些什么，她的感情是居高临下的而非平等的，称之为伪善也不为过。况且哪怕不去调查也可以猜到拍卖会的背后站着怎样一个庞然大物，而她只不过是个连自家权柄都未曾握于手中的年轻人罢了。

　　“唉……想回去了……”新桥露草趴在桌子上嘟囔，但接下来闯入视线的那个，却让她惊得坐直了身子。

　　台上的那个商品是个高中生模样的少年，头发染成金色，但发根已经开始逐渐变成原本的黑色；脸上有一点伤，但这丝毫不影响他的容貌。他看起来很安静，也不挣扎，大概是跟其他商品一样被注射了什么药品吧。

　　光看他本身似乎和其他商品没什么区别，但新桥露草认识他。他的名字是松野雫，在新桥露草就读的学校里很有名的不良少年，很多人都怕他。新桥露草对他印象还不错，大概是因为他很少在校内挑事吧。

　　松野雫不应该出现在这里。毫无疑问他是表世界的公民，尽管他没有什么强势的背景，但这不是拍卖会对他出手的原因。对表世界伸出触角，这究竟是谁的意志？

　　可惜没有足够的情报和时间给新桥露草去深思，松野雫的拍卖已经开始了，她得尽可能地想办法保下他，出于作为学生会长的责任心和一些其他说不明白的情绪。幸运的是，不知是何缘故，参与拍卖的人很少，因此新桥露草花费了比想象中更少的钱买下了他。但这笔钱仍然是一笔不菲的支出。

　　拍卖会接近尾声，新桥露草犹豫许久，还是以参与者的个人身份写了一封信，说清事情由来之后询问了一下安全性。她把信递给侍者转交，接着坐上了回程的车。

　　……

　　脑海一片混沌，思绪变得异常迟缓，他强撑着打量四周，意识到自己正坐在一辆车里。使不上力气，只好依靠在旁边那个人的身上。他看不清那个人的面容，但从声音和纤细的身体可以意识到是个女性，不出意外的话应该和他年纪差不多。

　　“你现在感觉怎么样？这么晚了是不是应该给你家长打个电话？”

　　他听见那个熟悉而又令人眷恋的声音在自己耳边温柔地询问。

　　“我……我是一个人住。”他说，吐字不太清楚，但那个人听懂了。

　　“那就好。你现在不适合一个人待着，今天先在我家住吧。”女性把下滑的他又往怀里带了带，大概是因为姿势比较别扭，她最后调整了一下，让他靠在她的肩膀上。

　　他本能的想要拒绝，但或许是因为药效，又或许是女性抚摸他头发的动作太过温柔，让他产生了安心感，他又开始迷糊起来，困意像是石头一样坠着他沉入黑暗。

　　“睡吧，别担心。”女性拍了拍他的头。

　　他的记忆到此为止。

　　……

　　松野雫在一个陌生的房间醒来。

　　可以很明显地看出这里是客房，但布置比他独居的家要豪华许多，而他应该没有这样家境的朋友。昨天发生了很多事，导致他今天有种不知今夕是何年的感觉。

　　门被打开了，一个执事打扮的人走了进来。

　　“您已经醒了啊。那么，请您先去洗漱，然后再用早餐吧。小姐在等您，请您尽快。”执事只是恭敬地鞠了一躬就打算离开。

　　“等一下。你说的小姐是谁？”松野雫赶紧叫住他。

　　“您见了就会知道了。那么我就失礼了。”执事不作停留，直接关上了房门。

　　“走的真快……”松野雫挠了挠头站起身来，“总之先去洗漱吧……”

　　直到松野雫被女仆引导至餐厅前的每一刻，他都不断地刷新着自己对这个家有钱程度的认识。他过去的时候，那里并没有可以被称为“小姐”的人物，等到他被安排在主座旁的一个位置，又坐着等了一会，餐厅才终于又进来一个并非侍者的人。

　　少女穿着设计感良好的水色连衣裙，黑色的及肩发用蝴蝶结固定住一部分，另一部分则顺势垂下。氛围柔和的眉眼十分熟悉，他见过这个人很多次。

　　“新桥会长？”

　　“嗯，是我哦，松野同学。”新桥露草笑笑，“客套话我就不多说了，你应该已经饿了吧？吃完早饭我们再谈也来得及，毕竟今天是休息日呢。”

　　“哦、哦……”松野雫又坐回原位。

　　新桥露草在主位落座后，早餐很快就被女仆们端了上来，因为只有两个人，量不是很多，但做的很精致，并且散发着诱人的香气。新桥露草开始进食之后松野雫才跟着开动，大概是被氛围感染，松野雫也开始尽可能把动作变得文雅一些。

　　用餐无言而迅速地结束了。松野雫跟着新桥露草走到了一个大概是书房的地方，两人各自落座。

　　“首先是……说明情况吧。”新桥露草双手交叠放在桌子上，“昨天不知道你招惹了谁，我花了一些钱把你赎了出来。也算是你幸运，正好让我碰到了，不然等着你的肯定是失踪新闻了。”

　　“谢谢你……您。”松野雫用不太熟练的敬语说着。

　　“没事，你平安才是最重要的。”新桥露草笑了笑，又接着说了下去，“不过花出去的这笔钱你还是要还给我的，毕竟我也不是在做慈善。”

　　“嗯，我明白的。”松野雫点点头。

　　“这笔钱对你来说应该是巨款了……对我来说也是笔不小的支出。”新桥露草说了个数字，“我可以提供两条路给你。一、从现在开始，你定期还给我一部分钱，看在同学一场的份上，你只需要还这笔本金就够了；二、用身体来偿还。当然，事实上并不止这两条路，你还可以选择其他非常规手段，不过我并不希望你那么做。”

　　“花了那么多钱吗……”那个数字实在是超出松野雫想象太多了，即使他不吃不喝、找到一份薪水丰厚的工作，也得几十年才能还完。

　　“对了，用身体偿还可不是给我打杂那种程度的，是性的意味。”新桥露草往后靠在椅背上，“事实上你原本会碰到的就是这种命运。如果你扮演相应的角色的话，我也可以当做为这件事花了钱。”

　　“我……”松野雫从没碰到过这样的要求，他倒是没觉得有多屈辱，只是感觉很奇怪。他不明白，他感觉自己跟不上节奏。

　　“你可以慢慢思考，我不着急。不过嘛……最好还是在月底之前回复我？”新桥露草站起身，“你可以在我家逛一逛，管家会给你带路的。之后我会安排车送你回去，祝你度过愉快的一天。”

　　新桥露草没有等很久，大约一周后，松野雫就告知她，他想选第二条路。他讲话的时候，新桥露草仔细关注了他的表情——很平静，松野雫并不是一个能藏得住心事的人，所以这应该是他的真实想法，这让新桥露草对他产生了一点好奇。

　　“你回答的比我想象得要早很多呢……啊，对了。”新桥露草让自己的椅子转了一个圈，“我记得你说过，你是一个人住？”

　　“是的。”松野雫点点头。他有些拘谨地坐在学生会室的沙发上，目光时不时飘到桌子上摆着的甜品那里。

　　“那是八重给我带的新品——啊，山吹八重，学校的风纪委员长，你应该知道吧？”新桥露草单手撑着自己的脸颊，“你想尝尝的话也可以，毕竟我还有别的呢。”

　　“现在因为还在跟你说话，所以……”松野雫看向新桥露草，“我想之后吃……可以吗？”

　　“当然可以。”新桥露草笑了笑，“那么就继续谈话吧。我想让你住到我家里，因为之后可能会很晚才结束，总是往返也不大方便。当然，这不是强制的。”

　　“我没意见的。”

　　“话说回来……啊，你可以边吃边听我说话。”新桥露草看见松野雫犹豫了好一会，还是把叉子放下去努力嚼着嘴里的蛋糕，认真地听她讲话。像只大型犬，她想。“我觉得你性格也不是很差，怎么会被那么多人害怕呢？”

　　“不知道。……之前有一回看见勒索别人的家伙，我去阻止，不知道怎么就被缠上了。”松野雫终于咽下了嘴里的东西，面无表情。新桥露草注意到这时候的他看起来眼神很凶，大概这也是原因之一吧。

　　“晚上你和我一起坐车回去吧。需要回去拿东西吗？”新桥露草询问道。

　　“拿一些衣服吧。”松野雫思考了一下，回答说。

　　“嗯，那么就这样。午休快结束了哦，你要赶紧吃才行呢。”新桥露草提醒了一下，然后就看见松野雫赶紧开动。他好像很喜欢甜食呢，她这样想着，又低头开始抓紧看自己手头的文件。

　　其实新桥露草说第二条路完全是突发奇想。虽然讲了什么身体关系之类的话，不过她最开始只是想找个人陪着，某种意义上她需要的是一个接近宠物的角色。至于身体关系……在她这个年纪，对异性产生兴趣并不算是什么奇怪的事，但说实话，她并没有去维持一段普通恋爱关系的闲心，而她又不想频繁更换对象，所以像松野雫这样一个算是有把柄在她手里的，在她看来是一个比较合适的人选。比较重要的一点是，松野雫长得还算是她喜欢的类型。赏心悦目也是很重要的，对吧？

　　新桥露草的想法大概和其他同龄人差别不小，不过她既不打算告诉旁人，也不打算改变自己。

　　松野雫的东西不太多，很快他就拎着一个包从家里出来坐进车里。新桥露草把他安排在他上回住的那个客房里，那个房间离她的书房比较近。她并不打算从今天就开始夜生活，所以只是在吃完饭后陪松野雫写了一会作业，接着又去处理公司的事务了。

　　松野雫躺在柔软舒服的床上，觉得自己就像个被包养的小白脸，还是摆着看的那种。……但是说他是小白脸好像也没什么不对？

　　他只纠结了一小会儿，很快就睡着了。

　　差不多到了该上床睡觉的时间，新桥露草揉揉有些酸痛的手腕，开始想松野雫的事。她应该专门准备一个房间享受夜生活，而且她还有些想尝试的东西……应该叫女仆去买些道具回来。想到这里，新桥露草抽出一张便签纸，列了个清单出来。

　　……

　　隔天晚上，新桥露草把松野雫带到布置好的房间里。这个房间大体布局和其他的并没有区别，只是去掉了很多装饰，留出了一块空地，并且增加了几个柜子。房间里依旧有一张宽而柔软的床，只是床头连接着拘束道具。

　　“抱歉，我必须得有手段保证我能随时终止行为。”新桥露草用道具扣住松野雫的手腕，并调整了一下锁链的长度，“应该不会留下痕迹，不过这也不是我说了算的。你尽量不要挣扎吧。”

　　“嗯。”松野雫顺从地点点头。

　　“那就先脱衣服吧。”

　　新桥露草挽起自己的袖子，接着解开松野雫睡衣的扣子，他刚洗过澡，身上带着和她一样的沐浴露的香气，这让她的占有欲得到了一点小小的满足。露草抚上松野雫的胸膛，他有着紧实但不夸张的肌肉，手感很不错，露草便多摩挲了几下，接着她就察觉到掌心下的心跳急促了一些。她抬起头，看见松野雫的脸变得有一些红了。

　　“松野。”露草捏着松野雫的下巴，“要接吻了哦。”

　　她并不是在询问，只是告知，在松野雫给出回应之前，露草就已经吻了上去。最开始只是嘴唇贴在一起磨蹭，她耐心地引诱松野雫一步步放下警惕，然后迅速探进他并不紧闭的牙关。露草没有经验，她动作生涩但并不犹豫，一点点地搅乱松野雫的思绪，让他只能跟着她的节奏随波逐流。

　　作为初吻来说，这或许太激烈了。露草终于放开松野雫的时候，他的嘴唇已经变得很湿润，一张一合地喘息着，断裂的银丝挂在嘴角，显得有些色情。露草偏了偏头，吻上松野雫的脖子并吮出一个痕迹，手顺着脸颊一路下滑，最终停留在他因刺激而挺立的乳首上。

　　“这里会有感觉吗？”露草轻轻弹了一下那粉红色的乳首，低声询问着。

　　“不、不知道。”露草的动作让松野雫颤抖了一下，锁链发出清脆的碰撞声。

　　“那就来尝试一下吧。”露草笑了一声。

　　她垂下头含住一边的乳首，同时用手去玩弄另一边的。柔软的舌头绕着乳晕打转，这种陌生的感触给松野雫带来了一点恐慌，也带来了无法言喻的快感。松野雫忍不住呻吟了一声，尾音却又被他自己吞了回去。

　　“别害羞啊。”露草说。

　　她的呼吸落在松野雫的身上，痒意——又或者是别的什么——让他瑟缩了一下，但他本就无路可退，只不过是让锁链徒劳的碰撞出声罢了。

　　当露草终于发了善心退开时，松野雫的乳首被欺负得通红，可怜兮兮地挺立着，其中一侧还泛着水光。露草一边扣着松野雫的后脑吻住他，一边将空闲的手伸进他的裤子。

　　“都变成这样了啊。”露草把沾上液体的手指放在眼前捻了捻，又特意凑过去给松野雫看，“看看，这可是从你身体里出来的呢。”

　　“太羞耻了，请不要这样捉弄我……”松野雫将头偏到一边不去看。

　　这时候的他一点凶神恶煞的影子也看不见了。汗湿的额发凌乱地贴在皮肤上，眼睛湿润而带着一丝渴望，泛红的眼角给他添了几分可怜，被疼爱过的嘴唇喘息着，喉结也不住的上下滚动。

　　看起来像个被淋湿的大型犬。

　　露草稍一用力，将松野雫的内裤连着睡裤一起褪到腿弯，手指缠绕上他挺立的性器。松野雫吓了一跳，赶紧按住她的手，想要阻止——本来是这样的。可是他用什么理由阻止呢？他的身体，已经被露草“买”下了。犹豫使他的行为变了味，与其说是阻止，倒不如说是想要引导。

　　“你想怎么动？”露草带着笑意贴近松野雫的耳边，“这只手就暂时借给你……我允许你用它去寻求快乐。”

　　松野雫的喉结滚动了一下，他试探性地把手覆在露草的手背上，看见她并没有表现出什么拒绝的意思，便更进一步地带着她的手动作起来。露草的手和他的手紧紧地贴在一起，松野雫有些恍惚，柔软的、白皙的、纤细的手指，它应该去翻阅书籍、弹奏乐器，或者拿着刀叉优雅地切开牛排，但它现在却被用于取悦他。

　　是的，取悦。露草的纵容让松野雫的思想变得放肆起来。他的妄想和亲眼所见在脑海里搅成一团，模糊的现实的边界。

　　露草知道他在想什么，她漫不经心地含住松野雫的喉结舔吻。松野雫的过度顺从让她疑心他是否遭到了里世界药物的侵蚀，但当她被他逾矩的目光锁定时，却奇异的松了口气。露草并不在乎松野雫是否连心里也对她恭恭敬敬的，甚至他放肆一点反而更自然些。即使松野雫有着胜过她的体格，他仍旧得跪服于她的脚下，这点微不足道的僭越反倒让她更兴奋起来。

　　“嗯……！哈啊……啊……”松野雫的呼吸短暂地停滞了一瞬，接着他开始不住的喘息。

　　露草看了一眼自己沾满浊白液体的手，接着将它伸到松野雫眼前：“舔干净。”

　　松野雫眼神茫然地看着露草，许久没有动作。当露草决定放弃并打算收回手的时候，他顺从地低下头含住了露草的手指。体液的糟糕味道让他呛了一下，但他仍然细致而不停顿地清理干净了那只手。

　　“做的不错。”露草甩甩手，解开拘束着松野雫的道具，站起身来，“那么今天就到这里。”

　　“晚安。”她说，然后走出了房间。

　　那天夜里，松野雫梦见了新桥露草。

　　……

　　那个梦让松野雫在第二天早上碰见新桥露草的时候不自然地闪躲了一下。露草没有感到奇怪，但她以为这是因为昨晚在房间里发生的事。沉默着用完早餐之后，露草叫住了松野雫。

　　“……果然留下痕迹了。”露草挽起松野雫的袖子打量了一下，“你最好遮一下，不然会很麻烦的。”

　　“嗯。”松野雫点头应下。

　　露草特意错开了时间先松野雫一步到达了学校，因为她和松野雫同级不同班，再加上学生会事务繁忙，她抽不出时间去关注松野雫那边的事。不过午休一起吃饭的时候，山吹八重倒是提及了他。

　　“今天松野雫那家伙又引起骚乱了。”山吹八重挑出她喜欢的章鱼香肠吃掉，她经常在吃饭的时候跟露草说起当天发生的事。

　　“是吗？我以为最近他应该安分了才是。”露草挑了挑眉毛。

　　“其实也算不上他主动挑事。他今天两手手腕都缠了绷带，大家都猜测他是不是又打架了。”八重叹了口气，“总是因为他议论纷纷，我这边也很头疼啊。”

　　露草想了下今天早上的对话，忍不住笑了一声。

　　“嗯？有什么好笑的吗？”八重歪着头，很不理解。

　　“没什么，想到了点别的事。”露草抿了抿嘴角，“或许松野意外的是个很天然的家伙呢。”

　　“是吗？虽然我不那么想……”八重嘟囔了一句。


	2. 打招呼

　　露草并不是每天晚上都会把松野雫带到那个房间里去。在第一次之后连着好几天，露草都只是在晚饭后简单指导了一下他的功课，接着就把自己的身心都放在书桌上摞得很高的文件上去了。松野雫觉得有点无所适从。

　　好在这种情形并没有持续很久，今天吃完晚饭后，露草就叫住松野雫要他准备一下。松野雫的心里诡异的感到了一点雀跃。

　　“你看起来还挺开心的？”露草一边解着松野雫的扣子一边漫不经心地问。

　　“诶？有、有吗？”松野雫愣了一下，然后有些慌张地开始想自己应该怎样回答。

　　“嘛，算了。”露草瞥了他一眼，“反正我也不是很在乎。”

　　松野雫眨了眨眼睛，觉得松了一口气的同时还有些失落。他刚洗过澡，没有穿太多衣服，露草很快就扒光了他，当露草打算就这样进行下一步的时候，松野雫轻轻握住她的手，犹豫着问道：“那个……你不脱衣服吗？”

　　“你好像挺积极？”露草挑了下眉毛，露出一个兴味盎然的笑容，“想要表现好点来讨我欢心吗？”

　　松野雫打算否定，但还没来得及说话就被露草打断了，她说：“可以啊，如果你能让我满意的话……最晚到你高中毕业，我们就可以结束这段关系了。”

　　“……嗯，我会尽力的。”但不是为了结束关系。松野雫看着露草，把后半句话埋进心里。

　　露草引导着松野雫一点点褪去自己的衣服，露出她白皙而纤细的身体，松野雫不禁紧张地吞了口口水。

　　“你可以触碰我，但是不能太粗暴。”露草把松野雫的手放在自己的身上，“对了，也不可以留下痕迹。”她用食指抵着松野雫的嘴唇。

　　“我明白了。”松野雫垂下眼帘，舌尖缠上露草的食指并温柔地含住，手则从她的侧腹向上前进到柔软的胸乳，“你感觉怎么样？”

　　“有点痒……但可以接受。”露草垂着眼看他，用两根手指夹着他的舌头玩弄，“唾液都流出来了，真色情。”

　　“对不起。”松野雫含糊地回答，放轻力道揉弄露草的胸部，“这样、唔，会痛吗？”

　　“不会。你不用做什么都向我汇报，感到不愉快的时候我会阻止你的。”露草抽出自己的手指，脚探向松野雫的下身，“哦……？已经兴奋起来了啊。”

　　松野雫不好意思地眨眨眼作为回应，手指温柔地捻弄露草的乳首，偶尔还会用指腹摩擦顶端。露草也没有闲着，她用脚尖压着松野雫的性器，转着圈地刺激，尽管她一点儿技巧也没有，但仅仅是她的触碰就已经让松野雫兴奋得颤抖了。

　　这家伙这么敏感的吗？露草漫不经心地想。这时松野雫低下头含住了她的乳尖，还抬眼看着她。他的目光让露草的动作都停止了一瞬，接着，露草抬起手捂住了他的眼睛。松野雫的睫毛在她的掌心扫了一下，痒得她收回了手，好在松野雫已经不再盯着她看了，她便继续自己方才的动作。

　　松野雫舌尖逐渐向下，离开起伏的山峦，途径平坦的小腹，但他没能抵达原本设想的目的地，因为露草已经抓住他的头发。他顺着露草的力道抬起头，眼神茫然。

　　“换个姿势？”他试探地问。

　　露草沉默了好久，久到松野雫几乎以为她要就此结束了，但最后她只是松开手。“……可以。”她说。

　　露草坐在床边，手撑在身后，而松野雫则跪在她双腿间的地上，一边用手和唇舌去侍奉一边观察着她的反应。除了最开始被碰到花核时略微皱了下眉之外，露草始终保持平静的表情，不过她微红的面颊和偶尔绷直的脚背却已经出卖了她。技术不熟练的两个人花了好些时间才使彼此的欲望达到满足，只是刚从高潮后的短暂失神脱离，露草就已经扯着松野雫的头发让他退后了。

　　“今天就到此为止。”她深呼吸几次平复残留的欲念，目光晦暗地注视着被浊白液体沾染的脚趾，“我先去洗澡。”

　　然后直到她离开房间，她都没有再给过松野雫一个眼神。

　　……

　　露草的班级正在上古文课。她是个品学兼优的学生，此时本应该认认真真地听老师讲解，但她现在没什么心情听那些和歌，便仗着自己预习过不怕提问走起神来。

　　她正好坐在窗边，一抬眼就能看见外面的郁郁葱葱的蓝天白云，微风从敞开的窗口吹拂过来，带走了一些莫名的烦躁。露草又将视线往下，看见松野雫的班级正在操场上活动，大家都畏惧他，没人愿意同他一组，他就孤零零的一个人游离在外。像是察觉到什么，他抬起头望过来，正好与露草的目光碰在一起。

　　露草看着他，嘴角抿起一个微笑作为回应，松野雫不好动作太大，只是装作活动身体似的摆摆手。两个人都没有沉浸在这段小插曲中，打过招呼后又将注意力转回各自的课堂上。

　　午休的时候，山吹八重到学生会室找露草一起吃午饭，有说有笑地吃完了便当之后，露草一边翻看着文件一边听八重诉说她的苦恼。

　　“露酱，你说我是不是很怪啊？”山吹八重苦恼地趴在桌子上。

　　“你突然来这么一句，我也不知道该怎么回答你呢。”露草笑了一声，“发生什么了？”

　　“也不算什么大事……我好像本性和现在的自己差很多呢。”山吹八重叹了口气，“我之前不是阻止了一起校园欺凌吗？我是那个时候发现的。被欺负的那个孩子一直在哭，虽然我是选择安慰他了，但是心里一直有点躁动——不是想让他停下来，而是想让他因为我哭得更凶……真恶劣啊，我。”

　　“这样吗。”露草想了一下，“我觉得你大概是有恋哭癖哦。”

　　“恋哭癖？”山吹八重愣了一下，然后掏出手机开始搜索，“诶……那、那怎么办啊？”

　　“顺其自然啊？”露草放下文件，“你已经发现有一阵了，但是你不是一直压制得很好吗？你可能是在纠结自己内心想法和受过教育之间的冲突，但是我觉得只要你没有故意伤害谁，就不算违背你的家训。”

　　“是吗……”山吹八重若有所思。

　　“不过我也不建议你一直憋在心里呢。”露草走过去拍拍八重的肩膀，“如果你有一个能接受你这一面的恋人就好了。”

　　“我觉得不太可能会有。”八重顺势把头靠在露草的肩膀上，有点泄气。

　　“别这么没有信心啊，我的小山吹。”露草揉揉八重的头发安慰道。

　　……

　　那天之后，露草也和松野雫去过那房间好几次。

　　但从未做到最后。


	3. 愉快

　　露草最近清闲了很多。松野雫去书房请教她问题的时候发现桌子上的文件堆少了，也不像前几天那样匆匆忙忙的。而且她看起来心情很不错。

　　“最近有什么好事发生了吗？”松野雫忍不住好奇地问。

　　“嗯？啊……算是吧。”露草轻巧地转了几下笔，“再过几天八重就要过生日了，我跟她约好那天一起出去玩。”

　　“是这样啊。”

　　“对了，松野。”露草托着脸颊看过去，“我听管家说你总是一个人待着，偶尔也要出去逛逛，别总一直闷着，我可没有限制你的人身自由啊。……还有，今晚去那个房间。你不用先洗澡。”

　　“我知道了。”松野雫点点头。

　　……

　　夜晚来临了。

　　松野雫有些坐立不安地待在那个房间。按照露草的嘱咐，他没有洗澡，这让他时不时地就开始紧张自己身上是否有汗味或是其他什么奇怪的味道。他没能持续这个状态多久，露草很快就来到了这个房间，并且把他拽进了浴室。

　　他出来以后，整个人是一种被打开新世界大门的恍惚状态。看见露草拿出一堆道具，他才终于回过神来。

　　“真、真的要做吗……”松野雫想到自己待会将要经历的事情，不禁开始害怕起来。

　　“那当然是要做啊。”露草细致地调整自己手上的消毒手套，抬眼瞥了他一下，“别担心，不会痛的。”

　　“可、可是……要用这里……”松野雫皱了皱眉。

　　刚才在浴室的时候，他连里面都被露草好好清洗了一遍。就在他犹豫的时候，露草的食指已经抵上了他的后穴。通常来讲这里是——或者说，只应该是用于排泄的地方，如今他却被要求用这里寻求快乐……

　　“前列腺高潮不体验一下可是很遗憾的哦。”露草低下头给了松野雫一个安抚性的吻，“不用后面也可以，但是从前面刺激的话可是必须要用道具的。”

　　“……”松野雫看了一下那些奇奇怪怪的道具，只好红着脸退了一步，“好吧，那就从后面……”

　　露草满意地笑了一下，单手扶住松野雫的后脑勺吻了上去，先是耐心地探进牙关去寻找他的舌头，一与之相触便热烈地纠缠起来，开始松野雫还努力回应试图夺取主导权，但他很快就败下阵来，被动地接受露草的进攻。趁着松野雫沉浸在接吻中，露草的另一只手也动了起来。涂上润滑液的指尖强硬地钻进后穴，手套的陌生触感和略低的温度让松野雫情不自禁地颤抖了一下，穴口骤然缩紧，像是拒绝，又像是挽留。

　　为了避免松野雫过于关注而给自己的扩张工作造成阻碍，露草从床头柜摸出一小瓶粉色的液体仰头饮下，通过接吻渡了一半过去。这也是从era世界那边流通过来的药品了，也就是通常所说的媚药。这药起效很快，没一会松野雫就已经脸颊潮红，喘息着寻求更多抚慰。

　　露草怜爱地吮吻松野雫的嘴唇，手指却毫不留情地抚过层层褶皱，将狭窄的甬道扩得更宽。他还没来得及为异物侵入感到酸胀，被持续刺激的敏感带就已经给他带来超出想象的愉悦。他喘息着、呻吟着，说着不成句的单语；他扭着腰试图逃开，却始终没能摆脱掌控；他无意义地摇着头，短发蹭在露草脖颈，扎得她发痒。

　　逐渐堆积的快感浪潮一般推着松野雫冲向顶端，带着哭腔的甜腻呻吟被露草用吻悉数吞下，微凉的精液喷在他的小腹。他竟然只靠着后面就高潮了。

　　松野雫仍处在高潮的余韵中，瑰丽的潮红染上脸颊，上挑的眼尾也带着一抹妆面似的水红，长长的眼睫轻眨，生理性泪水倏忽滑落。

　　被众人畏惧的凶神如今正顶着一副淫靡模样躺在她身下，这让露草感到愉快。

　　非常的愉快。

　　以至于她忽视了理性提出的终止建议，转而选择了被药物勾出的那点施虐心给的诱惑，毫无顾忌地继续玩弄下去。

　　她像刚得了喜爱玩具一样爱不释手，又像是幼童一样充满好奇心似的逗弄自己的“黄鹂”发出更多让自己中意的叫声。这样那样的道具全被她用在松野雫的身上，坏心地同时刺激他各处敏感部位，纵容快感卷着他沉入深渊。她放纵自己蹂躏松野雫，直到他哑着嗓子哭求，直到他再也无法射出什么。

　　露草终于放过了松野雫。刚摆脱那些玩具的戏弄，他就已经沉沉睡去，带着干涸的泪痕、在淫靡气味的包围之中脱力地坠入梦乡。

　　露草被自己的“杰作”吓了一跳，同时生出了一点儿微不足道的愧疚，这促使她选择去浴室投湿毛巾给松野雫清理身体、换上干净衣服，并叫来了仆人把他送回他自己的房间。

　　……

　　“诶？你醒了？”露草在去餐厅的路上碰见了松野雫，这真的让她很惊讶，她本以为昨夜被折腾狠了的他不会这么早就醒的。

　　“嗯。”松野雫简短的回答了一句。

　　“既然嗓子哑了，今天就别去上学了。”露草捏住他的两颊，“张开嘴我看看……有点肿了。”

　　“出勤率。”松野雫嗓子实在是不舒服，只好努力言简意赅，“请假不方便。”

　　“随便你。”露草叹了口气，转身走进餐厅。

　　课间的时候，露草想起上次不小心给松野雫身上留了痕迹发生的事，对此次他将要采取的掩饰产生了极大的好奇。走过拐角，她瞥见松野雫的身影，便顺势停下脚步观察——他带着蓝色的一次性口罩，大概是装作感冒吧，只是这幅打扮反而让他因为不适变得烦躁的眼神越发显得凶狠，以至于他从走廊经过的时候，众人都惊慌的躲避，所过之处皆留下一个通道，简直就像摩西分海。

　　松野雫看见了她，脚步略一停顿，转了个方向过来。露草没什么反应，只是摆出学生会长的标准温柔笑容站在原地，松野雫停在她面前，低着头看过来。

　　“有事吗，松野同学？”露草把怀里的书往上拖了拖，仍假笑着。

　　松野雫看了眼她的手指，大概是想起了狂乱的昨夜，红着耳朵走了。但这一幕落在旁人眼中则是——凶恶的不良少年走到优等生学生会长面前狠狠瞪了一眼就走了。被“威胁”了的新桥露草内心颇有些哭笑不得，她一边微笑着应付众人的关心与慰问，一边回想昨夜松野雫被她玩弄得嗓子都哭哑的可怜模样。

　　她觉得自己更中意这个“不良少年”了。


	4. 新桥雪照

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇男主明明没有爱哭鬼设定，我却已经让他哭了三回  
> 太吃惊了

　　这是一个夏日的夜晚，窗外淅淅沥沥地落着雨，微凉的风吹拂过寂静的道路。但无论是声音也好、温度也罢，都悉数被遮挡在外面，丝毫影响不到屋内的两人。

　　暧昧的喘息在房间里响彻，本就燥动的氛围变得更盛，使人受其影响，不由自主地耽溺于快感的浪潮。露草发出一声甜腻的呻吟，下意识地攥紧床单，颤抖着攀上了顶峰。松野雫舔去自己唇边的水渍，平复了自己的呼吸之后便跪坐在床上，等待露草发出终止指令。

　　“今天……做到最后吧。”露草的视线越过没有被帘子遮盖的窗户，落在连接天地的雨丝上，“你有经验吗？”

　　“没有……”松野雫有些不好意思地低下头。

　　“是吗。我也没有呢。”露草带着一点挑逗的意味，从松野雫的指尖一直抚摸到手腕，然后抬起眼对他笑了一下，“所以你是我的第一个男人呢。”

　　“诶？”松野雫愣了一下，喜悦悄无声息地溢了出来。

　　“但是你并不会因此获得什么。你甚至不可以把它作为炫耀的资本，明白吗？”露草紧紧攥着松野雫手腕，眼神平静而冷淡。

　　“……是。”那目光刺得他刚飘起一丁点的心又沉沉地坠下去，即使在与自己爱慕的人肌肤相亲，他的内心也不全然是喜悦。

　　露草从容地接受着松野雫的服侍，快感抵消了被异物侵入体内的不适，并将其迅速转化为自身的一部分。刚高潮过的身体十分敏感，哪怕是不经意间的触碰都能让她兴奋得颤抖。露草享受着松野雫的爱抚，并放任自己沉浸在悦乐之中。

　　即使将自己的一部分埋进露草的身体，即使她动人的呻吟煽情地响在耳边，即使十指紧紧相扣，松野雫仍觉得她离自己是那么的遥远，就好像明月远远地挂在天边，他却徒劳地挽留水中映出的倒影一样。

　　不够啊……这样的根本不能满足啊。松野雫急切地缠住露草的舌尖，想要从中获得抚慰。他的心上好像开了一个怎么也填不满的洞一样，迷茫间，连他自己也想不清缘由的眼泪倏忽落下。

　　“怎么哭了？”露草捧起松野雫的脸，轻轻吻去他的眼泪。

　　为什么呢？明明被喜欢的人如此温柔地对待，他的心里却更加苦闷了。松野雫恍惚地想着，朦胧的视线对上露草明亮的、宝石一样的眼睛。

　　那一瞬间，他几乎就要想明白了。

　　但是身体并不在乎心的想法，只是诚实地反馈所受到的刺激。无规律收缩的内壁挽留一般地绞紧了他，快感汹涌而来，大脑一片空白。他喘息着，再一次与露草同时高潮。

　　将避孕套丢进垃圾桶，他放松地倒在露草的身边，任由她的手一下一下的抚摸他的头发。

　　究竟为什么流泪了呢？

　　——大概是因为，太过舒服了吧。

　　……

　　第二天开始是连休，松野雫没有什么出去逛的心思，只是把自己关在屋子里学习了一整天。离晚饭还有写时间的时候，他带着不能理解的问题来到书房打算询问露草，却看见了一个全然陌生的人。

　　新桥露草今天仍像往常一样坐在自己的书桌前，但并没有埋首于文件堆，而是与另一个人亲密地交谈着，那个陌生的人——或者说少年，从背后抱住露草同她讲话，而露草像是习惯了这种行为一样纵容了他的撒娇。少年眉眼张扬俊秀，身上穿着剪裁良好的西式校服，松野雫知道这是离这里很远的一所贵族寄宿制学校，从小学可以一直连读到高中——松野雫的初中就这学校附近，所以他能认出来。

　　注意到站在门口的松野雫，新桥露草拍了拍少年搂着她的胳膊示意他放开，少年顺从地站到了一边。接着露草招招手，让松野雫过来。

　　“露姐，这个人是谁啊？”少年撑在椅背上询问。

　　“松野雫，是我的同学。”露草看了一眼松野雫，回答了少年。

　　“男朋友？”少年好奇地追问。

　　“现在不是。”露草模棱两可的回答，“你该回去学习了，雪照。”

　　“……”雪照显然没有对那个模糊的回应感到满意，但看着露草的眼睛，他叹了口气，垂下肩膀，“唉……好吧，既然露姐叫我去学习，那我就只好去学习了。有了同学就不要弟弟，我好可怜啊。”

　　“你啊。”露草用食指点了点雪照的额头，“快去，晚上我让人做你喜欢的菜。”

　　“露姐对我真好。”雪照迅速脱离垂头丧气的状态，轻轻抱了一下露草的肩膀，然后开开心心地离开了。

　　雪照与松野雫擦肩而过时，避着露草的视线给了他一个审视的眼神。松野雫眨了眨眼睛，有些迷茫，但很快他就把这个小小的插曲忘在脑后，他坐在一旁的沙发上，说明自己的来意。

　　“请问，雪照是……？”松野雫有些犹豫，他不知道自己是否有资格探听这些东西。

　　“雪照是我的弟弟。”露草笑了一下，但松野雫觉得那个笑容里包含的不只是亲人间的喜爱，还有其他很复杂的东西。

　　“你们看起来关系很好。”松野雫感慨了一句，他是独生子女，并不懂兄弟姐妹间的那种关系。

　　“嗯，是啊。”露草写着解题思路的笔停了一瞬，但很快又动了起来，松野雫几乎以为那是错觉，“我们从小就感情好……因为家里总是只有我们两个。”

　　松野雫察觉到露草声音里带着一丝伤感，他不懂到底是什么触动了她，但他并不想让露草就这样一直失落下去，于是他随便选了一道题询问，转移了露草的注意力。

　　新桥雪照和松野雫的相性真的很差。连休期间，新桥雪照一直住在家里，同在一屋檐下，他和松野雫简直是抬头不见低头见。一开始只是新桥雪照的单方面敌视，他从管家那里知道松野雫现在就住在这个家里，而松野雫现在还不是露草的男朋友。雪照觉得松野雫是又一个奔着新桥家富有而来的人，他一点儿也不想松野雫接近自己的姐姐。

　　这种敌视让松野雫也开始讨厌新桥雪照，毕竟没有谁会对敌视自己的人有什么好脸色。他才不是为了钱才接近露草的，他一点也不在乎“新桥”所代表的富有，他只在乎露草，他只想获得露草的青睐。但雪照也让松野雫清楚地意识到自己与露草之间横亘的壁垒。松野雫敏锐地注意到，露草在面对新桥雪照的时候除了姐姐对弟弟的宽容和喜爱之外，还总是带了一点不愉快。这不愉快不像针对雪照，更像是迁怒。

　　但松野雫必须承认，他不敢去问露草到底是在因为谁而迁怒雪照。即使在与露草有过身体交缠经历的现在，他依旧没能走进她的心——他甚至才刚刚触碰到露草那扇紧锁的心门。他没有显赫的家世，也不曾获得露草的另眼相待，根本无从去了解露草的一切，只能通过谈话中的零散线索去艰难地推测。

　　松野雫非常地低落。他如今与露草之间只不过是靠金钱维系的脆弱身体关系，露草随时都可以让他滚出这个家，不需要任何理由和解释。松野雫不知道露草是怎么看待他的——反正不会是恋人——但他知道露草并不怎么重视他。

　　松野雫从一开始就知道露草不在乎他，但他总是不去思考这件事，就好像它不存在一样。但松野雫也明白自己不能这样下去了，即使移开视线，也无法改变“他对于露草来说什么也不算”这个事实，雪照排斥他，因为他并没有一个合适的身份留在露草的身边。松野雫必须要改变露草对他的想法，并且获得露草的好感，否则他只会走向一个与露草分道扬镳的未来。

　　但是在那之前，他必须得弄清楚，露草究竟是怎样看待他的。


	5. 生病

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没有H  
> ·  
> 本来定下让男主照顾生病的女主这个情节刷好感，毕竟是非常常规的操作。  
> 但是女主是大小姐，她有很多女仆，她以前生病，正常来讲也是被女仆们精心照顾着的。  
> 那么男主既没有机会也没有竞争的能力。  
> 本来想要不就换个情节，但是好像也想不出别的什么了，只好调整了一下女仆们的设定。  
> 其实要我说的话，我当然选温柔美丽香香软软的女仆小姐姐啦。

　　某个周末。天气还不错，露草早上就出门去了，松野雫一个人在家里闷着也没意思，没过多久他也出去逛了。在新桥家住的这段时间里他省了不少伙食费，因此手头宽裕了不少，有足够的钱在外面打发时间。松野雫自己没什么安排，也没有可以一起出来玩的朋友，漫无目的地逛了一阵，他去电影院里随便买了张票进去看。

　　非常巧的是，露草跟他看的是同一场电影。露草和山吹八重并坐在松野雫座位的前一排，他走进来的时候，这一对好朋友已经落座，并没有注意到他。电影播放期间，她们两个一直是安静地观看，没有什么特别的动作，本篇播放完她们又坐在原地等了一会彩蛋才离开。

　　看着两人离开方向，松野雫的脚步犹豫了一下，还是跟了上去。这种窥视他人隐私的行为让他感到有点心虚，但他的直觉告诉他，他需要观察一下这对朋友之间的相处模式。

　　露草和八重看起来和大街上其他的女性朋友组合并没有什么差别，她们好像并没有特意做什么规划，因此每当一个区域的活动结束之后，她们就会停下来讨论接下来的安排。

　　“去这里怎么样？”“好像很有趣诶……啊，这里也不错？”“是呢。”“这个怎么样？”“啊！我喜欢这个！”

　　听起来似乎是很普通的朋友之间的对话。但是多亏了这个，松野雫终于确定了自己之前一直在疑惑的事。露草对他的态度确实是不一样的，她并没有以平等的目光来看待他。

　　露草总是会先询问八重的意见，然后才去做决定。但是她从不会这样对待松野雫，尽管她不会强迫松野雫按照她的想法去做，但她确实从未想过先询问松野雫，她总是对他发出命令。

　　对于露草来说，松野雫可能更接近于一个宠物，她会关心他的身体，偶尔也会想办法逗他开心，但她并不是很在意他的想法，因为她不是那么在乎他。或许连她自己也没有注意到自己始终俯视着松野雫。松野雫觉得有点丧气，但他毕竟是靠“出卖身体”才得以接近露草的，被这样看待也不是那么不可思议。

　　想要被她平等以待。但是，态度并不是一朝一夕就可以转变的，光是着急并不会起什么作用。松野雫只能从日常生活中去影响露草，逐渐地增加她对他的好感——这本就是他在接近露草所需要做的事，即使跳过了步骤直接来到她身边，也不能省略这个过程。

　　……

　　季节交替的时候很容易生病。

　　“你看起来脸色不太好。”松野雫有些担心地看着露草。

　　“是吗？可能太累了吧。”露草扯了扯嘴角，露出一个勉强的笑容。她脸颊泛红，嘴唇却显得有些苍白，眼神朦胧，脚步也不太稳。上楼的时候，她踉跄了一下，好在松野雫就在一边扶住了她，没有让她摔下去。

　　“……你会不会是发烧了？”松野雫扶着露草站稳，“我去拿体温计？”

　　“嗯。”露草点点头。

　　“我还是先送你回房间吧。”松野雫实在不放心，只好先把露草扶回她自己的房间躺下，才去拿体温计。

　　家庭医生被管家叫过来，检查一番后下了诊断，只是疲劳过度引起的发烧，不算很严重，开了些药就离开了。厨房按照吩咐做了些清淡的食物，女仆端着托盘把饭菜放在桌子上后就被露草打发走了。

　　露草换上了宽松的睡衣，坐在床上自己慢悠悠地吃完了一顿饭。松野雫看见她吃完饭后打算去够桌子上的冰贴，有些心情复杂地抢在前面帮她换了。

　　“你不让女仆照顾你吗？”松野雫疑惑地问。其实照顾露草这种事他也想过，不过新桥家有这么多训练有素的女仆，怎么想都轮不到他这个没什么经验的，结果最后这工作还是落到他头上了。

　　“嗯？……啊。今年新换了一批女仆，之前——”露草停住了声音，移开视线看向一边，生硬地省略了所有解释，“我不是很想让仆人来照顾我。”

　　这又是一个他无从得知的秘密了。松野雫有些失落地想，但他多少也猜出来之前大概是发生了什么不愉快的事情，便没再继续，转而顺势问道：“那我来照顾你吧，可以吗？”

　　“我无所谓。”露草咳嗽了两声，与松野雫闲聊了一阵。

　　“该吃药了。”松野雫看了眼时间，把东西拿过来，看着露草就着温水吃了药，扶她躺下，又给她掖好被角。

　　困意很快就涌上来，露草闭上眼进入了梦乡。这一觉其实睡得并不安稳，她梦见了以前的事。那是她小学时的事情。

　　露草有个小她一岁的弟弟，母亲在雪后的平安夜生下了他，因此为他取名“雪照”。母亲要管理新桥的家业，总是步履匆匆、忙忙碌碌，而父亲也不知道为什么总是不在家中。小的时候，总是露草和雪照两个人在家里，女仆实樱一直照顾着他们两个，陪他们一起玩耍。但即使工作再忙，母亲也会在露草生病的时候抽空来看她。实樱快步走着，端来药和毛巾之类的东西，母亲坐在床边牵着露草的手，而雪照就趴在床边看着她。父亲不常出现，但母亲在的时候，他也会站在门边远远的看着露草——似乎从那个时候开始，他就更关注雪照一些。

　　露草很喜欢这个时候，因为这时她能感受到自己被关爱着。

　　后来母亲去世了，父亲表面上仍装作对母亲一往情深，私下里却常常夜不归宿，回来时身上带着腻人的女性的香水味。一直以来接受继承人教育的是露草，但父亲却在母亲离世之后让雪照也开始学习商业知识，甚至隐约有让雪照替代她成为新桥家继承人的意思。她本以为是自己做得不够好，但无论她怎样努力，甚至连雪照故意翘课不来的时候，父亲都只夸奖雪照。明明她也是父亲的孩子，为什么父亲却如此偏心？

　　露草不知道自己该怎么做，她想或许她退让一些，父亲就不会这样针对她。但是没过多久实樱就被辞退，那些一直被雇佣的仆人们也都离开了。她的身边被换上了父亲选的仆人们。他们听从支付工资的父亲的吩咐，他们遵从雪照的指挥，但他们忽视露草，在父亲的示意下。露草过得很不开心，甚至有一段时间她都不想回家。

　　种种迹象都表明父亲不中意她，露草开始疑心自己或许并非父亲的后代，她用自己攒下的零花钱去做了亲子鉴定，但结果表明，她确实是父亲的女儿。她有了一个可怕的猜测，然后又去做了一次亲缘鉴定——露草和雪照并非亲生兄妹，但雪照确实是父亲的儿子。

　　父亲是入赘到新桥家的，他没有办法去捏造一个母亲怀孕的假象，所以那个时候母亲确实生下了一个儿子。恰巧——又或者是父亲安排——那个私生子在同一个医院出生，父亲调换了他们两个，让私生子成为了“新桥雪照”。父亲让她的亲生弟弟流落在外，却想要这个没有新桥血脉的私生子成为新桥的继承人.

　　他怎么可以？他怎么敢？！

　　父亲欺骗了所有人，露草感到十分愤怒，甚至对占据了雪照之名的那个异母弟弟产生了一点迁怒——尽管她明白，这并不是那个当时还只是个婴儿的孩子的错。

　　既然退让无用，那便更进一步吧，让父亲为他的谎言付出代价，让新桥家不落入外人手中。露草开始与父亲争夺家业，她努力了好久，今年终于有了些成效。露草一口气把那些父亲雇佣来的仆人全都换掉，终于把这幢母亲留给她的别墅变回属于自己的“领地”。新雇佣的仆人们都训练有素，也服从她的命令，但之前那段被父亲控制的时间给她留下的影响太大，她至今仍很难接受被仆人靠的太近，这也是她不愿意让女仆照顾生病的她的原因。

　　而她也终于有了能力调查自己那个未曾得见的亲生弟弟的下落。他死了，他刚出生的时候有先天性疾病，本就活不了几年，父亲瞒下这个消息，将自己初恋为他生下的私生子替换过来，而她那个可怜的弟弟在没能得到救治的情况下夭折而亡。

　　露草不知道自己要如何面对雪照。她明白雪照什么也不清楚，他被换过来的时候甚至还没睁开眼睛，但他抢了“雪照”的名字，抢了那个夭折而亡的孩子的生存机会，甚至抢了“新桥”的身份。露草憎恨父亲，愧对夭亡的弟弟，迁怒一无所知的雪照，也讨厌无能为力的自己。

　　难过的往事逐渐退去，在一片纯白中，露草看见了母亲。她忍不住问母亲为什么要丢下她，她甚至问母亲知不知道那个被抢了名字的弟弟，但梦里的母亲只是沉默着摸了摸她的头，她一下子就哭了出来。

　　母亲是病逝的。人在病痛面前太过无力，有时即使拼命挣扎也无法攥住那一线生机。露草都明白，但她还是很难过。如果可以，她也只想做个无忧无虑、被宠爱着的大小姐，在母亲的辅导下成为新桥家的继承人。

　　或许是梦就要醒了，母亲的身影开始变得透明，露草慌张地抓着母亲的衣袖，哭着求她不要走。但这就好像用手捧起水一样，不管怎么努力，最后都会顺着指缝流走，只残存一些水迹。

　　“没事的，我在这。”

　　露草半梦半醒间好像听见有人这么说着，同时有什么握紧了她的手。她睁开朦胧的泪眼，看见了松野雫。他擦去她的眼泪，拍拍两人交握的手。

　　“睡吧。”他说。

　　睡意又坠着露草沉了下去，这一次，她没有再梦见什么。


	6. 她的内心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一点点车。  
> 女主和男主的关系正在逐渐转变。  
> ·  
> 到目前为止我已经写了两万字了，或许这篇能突破三万字。  
> 之后会写到女主弟弟的一些事情，还有女主和男主交往啊、交往之后的事情啊，以及女主过生日的剧情。  
> 顺便一提本文结局是少女漫正统HE。

　　那次生病之后，露草和松野雫的关系似乎变得亲密了一些。本来的话，在那个房间之外他们的交集仅止于指导功课，但现在除了学习上的事，他们也会聊些别的。比如说松野雫对料理颇有经验，有时候他会亲手做露草喜欢的饭或者甜点给她——味道很不错；又比如说松野雫虽然被人们惧怕，但却很受动物欢迎，在猫咖的时候，他总是被好多只猫围着转，连不怎么受欢迎的露草都沾了他的光，获得了一只喵主子的青睐。

　　但变化更多的是体现在他们相处的氛围上。松野雫察觉到被露草俯视着的那种感觉正在逐渐减弱，而露草对他的态度也变得更为柔和。她在无意识中尝试接纳松野雫，因为他的陪伴和直白的好意，但松野雫仍然没能走进露草的内心，而这需要一个契机。

　　枯叶落地，新雪簌簌，带着寒意的风吹过寂静的街道，冬日来临了。

　　现在还只是十二月初，但商家们已经开始为圣诞节做准备了，这种氛围带得路人们也期待起那一天。松野雫自然也是想和露草一起过圣诞节的，但他和露草离成为恋人还远着呢，就算现在约她出去，他们也不会像他想象那样相处的。

　　想到这里，松野雫叹了口气，拎着材料回了新桥家。他现在可以自由使用厨房，因此他总是抽时间做点什么给露草吃，今天他打算做曲奇。

　　……

　　今天新桥露草的书房来了一个“客人”。

　　他名为光幸，是露草和雪照的父亲，因为是入赘的，所以他现在也被冠上“新桥”之姓。新桥光幸穿着剪裁合体的衣服，神态闲适地坐在沙发上，他并不年轻但仍然俊秀，温和而有涵养的气质更增添了他的魅力。

　　露草坐在对面，沉默地看着这个善于伪装的男人。她已经看透他的真面目，但在尚未撕破脸的如今，她仍对她的父亲留有一些基本的尊重。

　　“您今天来这里，是有什么事情吗？”露草开口询问。

　　“雪照快要升高中了，我想差不多也是时候让他接触公司的事务了。你最近也在处理公司的工作吧？”新桥光幸和蔼地笑笑，“雪照他最听你的话，你来教他最合适。他高中毕业就要继承家业，到那时候再学习就来不及了。”

　　“……我记得母亲是希望我来继承新桥家的。”露草抬眼看着新桥光幸，心中早就料到会有这么一天，“我有哪里做得不够好吗？您为什么决定让雪照来代替我？”

　　“你现在做得很好，可你总是要嫁出去的。”新桥光幸伪装出一副慈父的模样，“让雪照来继承更好。”

　　“我可以像母亲那样找一个入赘的丈夫。”露草强压下怒火，扯了扯嘴角，露出一个勉强的笑容。

　　“但你只是个女孩子，在这方面总是不如男孩的。”新桥光幸走过来，他伸出手，似乎是想要摸摸露草的头，但却被她躲开了。于是他自然地收回手，接着说，“我听说你让一个男同学一直住在这个家里？你高中的时候想怎么玩都无所谓，但毕业以后就得收敛点了，不然会影响将来联姻的。”

　　“父亲，你如今的一切都是母亲给予你的，你凭什么瞧不起女性？”露草觉得有点好笑，“而且，新桥的家业不应该交给外人。”

　　“你什么意思？”新桥光幸的表情冷了下来。

　　“虽然父亲现在也姓‘新桥’，可你仍旧是个外人。”露草嘲讽地与新桥光幸对视，“至于雪照……他有没有资格姓新桥，父亲心里很清楚，不是吗？”

　　“雪照是你的亲生弟弟，是你母亲怀胎十月生下来的！你不认他，对得起你母亲吗？”

　　“你才是对不起母亲的那个人！”露草愤怒地拍桌而起，指着新桥光幸，“你背叛了她！真正的雪照早就死了！”

　　当新桥光幸意识到露草查到的比他想的要多得多的时候，他的表情又变了。他的脸上有惊讶，但没有慌张和愧疚，只有被戳穿的恼羞成怒。他似乎也拔高音量说了些什么，但露草无暇去听。露草抚着自己的胸口深深地呼吸着，她努力压下翻涌的怒火和盈眶的泪水，一把推开书房的门。

　　“出去。”她颤抖着声音说。

　　“你要赶走你的父亲？如果你母亲死后有知，一定会失望透顶。”既然藏得最深的秘密都被叫破，新桥光幸就不再伪装。已经彻底决裂无可挽回，那也不必说什么软话。到底是相处多年，他很清楚什么样的话最能刺痛露草，如今他只想逞一逞口舌之快。

　　“闭嘴，你不配提及母亲！滚出去！”露草近乎尖叫的喊着，“管家！把他赶出去！”

　　管家带着保安适时地出现，他没有说话，只是做了个请的动作。新桥光幸侧睨着露草整了整衣服，冷哼一声离开了。

　　松野雫看到的就是这一幕。他从未见过这样的露草，她在学校作为学生会长的时候自信温和、备受爱戴，她在家中作为此间主人的时候骄傲冷静、富有威严。露草的声音像是清澈的泉水，柔和而带着一点儿凉意，她的音量总是恰到好处的。但她现在毫不在意自己喉咙似的大喊着，愤怒让她几乎破音，潺潺流淌的小溪也变成了暴风雨中的惊涛骇浪。

　　那个惹怒露草的男人离开了，一切似乎又归于平静。松野雫端着曲奇走进书房，他看见露草向后靠着坐在沙发上。她没有看向松野雫，只是呆呆地望着虚空，倏忽落泪。

　　“你……”松野雫开口，却又不知道该说些什么，就像所有的思绪都被露草的泪带走了一样。

　　但这一点儿声音已经足够将露草从沉思中唤醒过来，她转过头对松野雫笑了一下，一边擦着眼泪一边说：“过来坐吧。”

　　松野雫犹豫了一下，坐在露草旁边。“发生什么了吗？”他问。

　　“我跟我的父亲吵架了。”露草自嘲的轻笑，“你想知道原因吗？”

　　“……想。”松野雫回道。

　　或许是浓烈的感情迫切的需要一个宣泄点，又或许是长时间的朝夕相处终于让她决定放下心防，露草开始对松野雫叙述那些被隐藏的事情，譬如母亲的骤然离世和父亲的重男轻女，譬如旧仆人们被辞退，而她遭受新仆人们的冷遇。露草说起她与雪照的往事，谈到他们之间的亲厚感情，但没有提及雪照的狸猫换太子，只说父亲装作对母亲一往情深，却与第三者在外育有一子。露草将她对雪照的不自然，说成是因父亲偏爱而起的迁怒。

　　雪照的真实身份，知道的人越少越好。在她与雪照完全决裂之前，露草仍想做一个温柔的姐姐。

　　松野雫沉默地听着。他父母离异各自组建新家庭，只定期打生活费过来，而他独自在外生活，可这与露草的经历比起来却可以说得上是很幸福了。

　　“……好像一直是我在说。”露草不好意思地笑了一下，“净是些不开心的事，你听腻了吧？”

　　“没有。你愿意对我说这些，我很开心。”松野雫感觉自己离露草又近了一些，对上露草温柔的目光，他又突然讨厌起自己的不善言辞，“他……他做的不对。”

　　“哪里不对？”露草看着松野雫绞尽脑汁思考措辞的样子，心里突然轻松了一点。

　　“他不应该欺骗别人。他也不应该看不起女性。”松野雫抿了抿嘴，憋出一句，“你当会长当得这么好，将来……将来管公司应该也能做得很好。”

　　“你是在讨好我吗？”露草哑然失笑。

　　“不是，我是真的这么想。”松野雫直视露草，“我觉得不应该说女人就该做什么男人就该做什么。我喜欢做料理，但别人觉得这是女人该做的……家务也是。这样不对，我又不会伤害谁，为什么要拦着我不让我做喜欢的事？”

　　在露草鼓励的目光下，松野雫又继续说：“肯定还有像我一样喜欢料理的男性，但如果大家都觉得男人不该做这个，那他们也会不敢做的。能不能做成一件事看的应该是能力，不是性别……我是这么想的。”

　　松野雫低下头，他觉得自己没有很好地表达出自己的想法。

　　“我明白你的意思了。”露草笑了起来，她拍拍松野雫的肩膀，“谢谢你。”

　　这是一个和平常不太一样的笑容。露草从前的笑一直都是矜持克制的，嘴角微微扬起，眼神中却没有多少感情。但现在，露草笑着，露出一点她洁白整齐的牙齿，眼睛微眯着，温柔的眼神投向松野雫。她脸上仍带着些许泪痕，但这无损于她的容貌，反而令她的笑容像是雨后初霁一样富有吸引力。

　　那天晚上，露草和松野雫又去了那个房间。

　　露草比以往更为热情地拥抱着松野雫，像是要忘却所有不愉快一样全身心地沉浸在激烈的性事中。她微垂眼帘与松野雫唇舌交缠，双手环绕着他的脖子。她开始允许松野雫叫她的名字，也开始呼唤松野雫的名字。

　　“雫……”露草喘息着，汗水从眼角流过脸颊，最后落进散乱的黑发之间，像是泪水。

　　“嗯，我在这里。”松野雫握住露草想要抓住什么的手，与她十指相扣，“我在这里，露草。”

　　他更为努力地取悦露草，用手指、用唇舌、用自己的身体。暧昧的水声、喘息和气味混杂在一起，让人头脑一片混沌。高潮来临，露草的内壁不由自主地痉挛，紧紧地缠绕着埋在体内的异物，似推拒、似挽留。

　　眼前的白色逐渐退去，就像海浪冲击过沙滩之后又回归原处一样。谁也没有急着去洗澡，只是拥抱着，感受着彼此的体温。

　　并享受这短暂的温存。

　　他的努力到底有没有起到作用？露草是否感受到了他的安慰？她的心情变好了吗？松野雫无从得知。他只能虔诚地、小心翼翼地亲吻露草轻颤的眼睫，祈祷她内心的平静。

　　露草闭目假寐。她的手仍然被松野雫牵着，因而她能感受到他略高一些的体温。她感受到松野雫不加掩饰的恋慕，也确实被这份直白的好意触动，可她还不明白自己对松野雫的感情。她无疑是喜欢松野雫的，毕竟她没有必要委屈自己同一个没有兴趣的人身体交缠，但这喜爱能被称作恋慕吗？

　　她有为她们的相处感到心跳不已吗？她会因为分别而产生思念吗？她对松野雫有占有欲吗？露草没有经验，她还需要时间思考。但她知道，现在的松野雫还不能让她愿意花费时间、花费心力去维持一段正常的恋爱关系。或许时间会改变她的想法。

　　时间也会给她一个答案。


	7. 平安夜与圣诞节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜和圣诞节。  
> 车咕了，有空再写

　　平安夜是包括在寒假中的，按照惯例，雪照会到露草的别墅里过节假日，他的生日自然也是一起庆祝的。但今年不同，新桥光幸决定在他名下的别墅里给雪照举办一场生日聚会，并且没有通知露草来参加。不用看见新桥光幸那个讨厌的家伙，露草自然是没有意见的，不过她还不至于因此迁怒雪照，给他的礼物也托人带过去了。

　　本日的工作告一段落之后，露草就走到窗边给雪照打电话。那边很快就接通了，她听到那边有些吵闹，还有亲昵地喊着雪照名字的年轻声音。

　　“露姐？”雪照清澈的少年嗓音传了过来，“你等我一下。”

　　然后是一阵急促的脚步声，那嘈杂的音源似乎正逐渐远去，没一会儿就完全消失了。雪照略有些急促的喘息伴着风声传了过来，他平复了一下才开口：“好了，现在安静了。露姐你说吧。”

　　“生日快乐，雪照，也祝你平安夜快乐。”露草的声音带着笑意，“你是和你的同学在一起吗？”

　　“也不完全是，还有其他邀请来的客人，不过跟我在一起的都是同龄人没错。”雪照笑了一声，“对了，谢谢你送的蛋糕，我很喜欢，大家也都觉得好吃。”

　　“是吗？那我下回还送这家的。礼物收到了吗？”

　　“收到了，我就上回提了一次，没想到露姐记住了。”雪照声音雀跃，“我太开心了！”

　　“你喜欢就好。其实我之前一直担心你已经买了，送一个重复的当礼物总是不太好的。”露草看着窗外簌簌而落的白雪，用食指在蒙了雾的玻璃上画了个猫，“现在我总算放心了。”

　　“就算是重复了，只要是露姐送的，我都喜欢。”雪照的声音停顿了一下，“对了露姐，你和老爹吵架了？”

　　“嗯？你已经知道了吗？”

　　“在准备的时候老爹跟我抱怨来着。你还好吗？没有被他气着吧？”说着，雪照叹了口气，“我听说你把他赶出去了，难得见你发这么大火。”

　　“我挺好的，别担心。”露草漫不经心地在窗户上画了个圈当做对话框，写了几个字进去，“你想给他当说客吗？”

　　“怎么会，他之前说你坏话，已经被我顶回去了。”雪照哼笑一声，“他总跟我说你对我不怀好意，可从小到大，对我最好的就是露姐了，我才不相信老爹呢。”

　　“你就不怕我变了？”

　　“变了再说变了的事。谁对我好，我心里都有数。”雪照的声音有些低落，“老爹其实并不像他表现得那样关心我，他不在乎我想什么，只想要我听从他。”

　　露草不知道该怎么回答。她没有背后说人坏话的习惯，可她也不想说新桥光幸的好话。雪照似乎察觉到露草的不知所措，略一停顿后，他继续说道：“他缺席我的童年生活，对我的关心也止于表面，却希望我发自内心的敬爱他……我不愿意。我讨厌他。”

　　“你也不必太在乎他。”露草犹豫着说，“雪照……我将要同那个男人决裂，或许过一段时间，他会让你选择站在谁那一边。”

　　“我自然是站在露姐这边的。”雪照毫不犹豫地回答。

　　“你不怕我利用你吗？”雪照的信任让露草心生感动的同时还有些复杂，“太过相信别人是会吃亏的。”

　　“被露姐利用也无所谓。”雪照有些赌气地说着，“哪怕是装样子，露姐也比老爹好得多。”

　　“雪照……”露草听见有人在喊雪照的名字，便主动结束聊天，“有人在叫你，去吧，好好享受你的生日派对。提前祝你圣诞节快乐。”

　　“嗯，露姐再见。”雪照虽然还想再聊一段时间，不过那边一直在催促，只好顺着露草的意思结束了对话。

　　“再见。”

　　切断了电话，露草又坐回到书桌前。她和雪照从小一起长大，感情一直很好。小的时候，露草从没有觉得雪照夺走父母的关注——因为父母对她俩的关注是一样的少。过于繁忙的工作绊住了母亲，她努力挤出时间陪伴她和雪照，但也不过是杯水车薪；父亲那时候也不知缘故的总是不回家，现在想来，或许是陪伴在他那心头的白月光——也就是雪照的生母——身边吧。

　　空荡的房子里，总是只有露草和雪照两个人互相陪伴。雪照孤独的时候，是露草读故事书给他听；雪照无聊的时候，是露草陪他捉迷藏；雪照做噩梦的时候，是露草哄他入眠。露草只年长雪照一岁，却早早的学会了怜爱，并把这种感情全都交给了雪照。她视雪照如珍宝，用自己尚不丰满的羽翼庇护他，但新桥光幸的欺骗却让露草的心情变得复杂起来。她仍下意识的关心雪照，却总是在看见他时想到那个无缘相见的亲弟。

　　好在雪照始终把她的爱护记在心里，并回报以同样的信任，这种纯粹的感情让露草那一点微不足道的迁怒都消失了。她喜欢被人依赖的感觉，也喜欢庇护他人的感觉。

　　今天或许会是她最喜欢的一个平安夜。

　　露草看着摆在桌上的、她和雪照还有母亲的合影，释然地笑了。

　　……

　　圣诞节到了。露草从认识山吹八重开始，每一年的圣诞节都是她们两个一起度过的，但是很显然，今年八重另有打算。八重受了露草的鼓励开始跟立华泷音谈恋爱，圣诞节这样好的一个加深感情的日子，八重自然是要跟泷音出去玩的。

　　“今年是一个人吗……”露草伸了个懒腰，百无聊赖地靠在椅背上。她每年都会提前把工作处理好，专门空出圣诞节这天用来休息，结果今年竟然有种无所事事的感觉。敲门的声音打断了她的发呆，“请进。”她说。

　　松野雫走了进来，有些紧张地问：“露草，你今天……有预定吗？”

　　“没有。你想约我出去？”露草看见松野雫点头，又接着说，“可以。”

　　“真的？”松野雫的眼睛一下就亮了起来。

　　“嗯，等我去换身衣服。”

　　松野雫也去换了身衣服，他速度很快，在玄关等了一会露草才从楼上走下来。他看见露草穿了一件红色的短斗篷，宽大的袖口里露出一截缀着花型纽扣的白衬衫。斗篷的下摆只堪堪盖过大腿根部，再向下就是白色带一圈绒毛边的短裤和挺直纤细的两条腿。

　　露草快步走到玄关处，换上一双过膝靴，她个子高腿也长，过膝靴很适合她。“久等了，我们走吧。”露草站起来，整理了一下衣服。

　　松野雫下意识地应了一声，和露草并肩走了出去，但他仍然想着露草俯身穿鞋时掠过鼻尖的秀发和清淡香气。他们正在约会——或许他没有资格，但他仍想称之为约会，这让他感觉离露草又近了一些。

　　露草和松野雫并肩走在被雪覆盖的白色街道，带着寒意的风时不时卷起一点白色，又任性地让它随意坠落。在他们的必经之路上有一个广场，或许因为还是早上，人并不算很多。高大的圣诞树被安放在广场中央，上面缠绕着尚未点亮的小灯，来往的人们大多成双成对，露草察觉到松野雫受这种氛围产生的雀跃躁动，落在她手上的视线以及他仿佛无处安放的手。

　　“要牵手吗？”露草把手平举到松野雫的眼前。

　　“嗯。”松野雫点点头，他犹豫了一下，最终只是普通的握住，而没有选择十指相扣。

　　露草看见松野雫调整了一下围巾的位置，遮住了他的下半张脸，但他通红的耳尖仍露在外面。他害羞了——明明连更紧密的身体关系都有了，却还会为这种程度接触感到雀跃和不好意思。真可爱啊，露草想。

　　路过一个可丽饼店，露草只是视线多停留了一会儿，松野雫就主动提出要去买，于是她顺势停下脚步，在原地等候松野雫。队伍不算长，很快就排到了松野雫，他点单的速度不慢，店员的动作也熟练，没多久他就拿着两种不同口味的可丽饼小跑着过来了。

　　“我买了焦糖布丁和巧克力奶油两种口味的，你想要哪种？”

　　“嗯……”露草看着飘散的白雾，“焦糖布丁的吧。”

　　“啊，好的。”松野雫把布丁口味的可丽饼递了过来，他单手拿着另一个可丽饼，试图自然地再一次牵起露草的手。

　　露草自然没有拒绝，两人牵着手并肩走着，各自吃着手里的甜点。露草吃东西文雅而迅速，等她已经将包装纸揉成一团准备扔进垃圾桶的时候，松野雫才刚吃了一半，这让他不由得加快了进食速度，几乎把自己塞成一个两颊鼓鼓的仓鼠。露草笑着伸手刮去他匆忙间沾在嘴边的奶油，她本想用纸巾拭去，但对上松野雫暗含期待的眼神，她将手指凑到嘴边，用舌尖卷着奶油吞了进去。

　　然后毫不意外地看见了松野雫通红的脸颊。

　　露草察觉到了自己对松野雫的态度变化。之前……或许是因为并没有好好观察过松野雫，她现在几乎回想不起他在她面前究竟是怎样的神情。顺从、脸是她喜欢的类型、对她抱有好感——这就是她对松野雫的全部印象。但现在，她开始更多地关注松野雫，比如他只比自己略高一点，比如他感到害羞的时候耳朵和脸颊会一起变红，比如交谈时他总会专注地看着她的眼睛。她甚至开始想要看到松野雫的各种表情，并且会为此故意做出一些举动。

　　与以往相比，她变得更加在乎松野雫了，或许还对他产生了一丝怜爱……这种感情，大概还不能被称为恋慕，但她愿意试着走近松野雫，去更多的了解他。

　　“去看个电影吧？”露草歪着头询问。

　　“嗯。”松野雫点点头，他还没能把可丽饼完全咽下去，只好靠动作来回应。

　　两人并没有预先买电影票。到达影院时，即将开场的电影是爱情主题的，下一场则是恐怖电影，露草本身是无所谓看哪一个的，但是考虑到松野雫，或许恐怖电影更好些……？犹豫间松野雫已经排队买好了爱情电影的票，露草有些意外，但也就顺势跟着他走进了播放厅。

　　落座后灯光熄灭，四周暗了下来。电影的剧情一般，有些老套，但不必过多思考就足以跟上节奏，氛围也很轻快，作为节假日用于放松的影片来说是很成功的。露草试图让自己专注于电影本身……但松野雫的眼神几乎吸引了她的全部心神。

　　“看电影，别看我。”露草压低声音在松野雫耳边说。这种不太符合礼仪的行为让露草有些不好意思，但松野雫的眼神太炽热了，为了不辜负电影票，她只好这样做。

　　“嗯、嗯。”松野雫胡乱点了点头，他似乎强迫自己一门心思地盯着大荧幕，不过露草还是一眼就看出来他根本没在看电影。

　　有点搞砸了，露草失落地想。她本打算提醒松野雫转移注意力，但黑暗中的耳边低语对他来说……或许有点刺激了。没一会儿，松野雫又装作拿可乐的样子，把他的手搭在露草的手上，露草叹了口气，反手与他十指相扣。松野雫僵了一下，但很快又回握住露草。

　　这样就满足了吧，露草无奈地瞥他一眼，又重新看起了电影。

　　走出电影院，露草看着松野雫仍有些飘飘然的模样，心里有一点小生气。她心知松野雫并没有把心思放在电影上，却还是故意跟他讨论剧情：“啊，女主角跟男主角的初遇好浪漫啊……重逢也与之呼应，真好啊。”

　　“啊，嗯。台词也很让人感动。”松野雫装作自己记得剧情，强行自然地回了一句。

　　“别装了，你根本没在看电影吧。”露草好笑地用手肘怼了怼松野雫。

　　“对不起……”松野雫低下头。

　　“原谅你了。去别的地方逛逛吧。”露草不等松野雫回应就拉着他走了。

　　他们一起去了商店，尽管露草并不缺这些小玩意儿，但是挑选的过程比物品本身要重要得多；他们又去了游乐园，人很多，哪个项目都得排队，但他们还是好好享受了几个项目，比如鬼屋，比如过山车，比如摩天轮。

　　一直到夜幕降临、月与星辰相携攀上天空，露草和松野雫才意犹未尽地结束了游玩。他们回到来时路上途径的那个广场，圣诞树上的彩灯已经点亮，映照出挂在上面装饰用的礼品盒。雪花又簌簌地飘落在人们肩头，树的影子投在白色的地面，倾斜拉长。

　　在外面呆的时间久了，露草的手就凉了起来，松野雫察觉到这件事，便用自己略高一些的体温去温暖露草的双手。他呼出的白气氤氲了视线，露草看着他，忽然不想就这样回家了。

　　“雫。”露草唤道。

　　“嗯？”松野雫抬起眼，笑了起来。

　　“今晚在外面住吧。”露草轻吻松野雫颤抖的眼睫，“我们去住love hotel。”


	8. LOVE HOTEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然是没有手感了……  
> 车写的很烂不要看

　　Love Hotel并不像松野雫想象得那样，连装潢都充满了暗示，如果只看大厅，他会以为这里是装修良好的普通酒店。来这里住宿的不只是成双成对的情侣，也有独自一人的客户。或许是因为时间晚了，可以选择只剩下几个价钱较贵的房间，不过这点钱对露草来说不算什么。

　　房间里……也不能说很普通，但是同样并非松野雫想象中的主题式摆设。灯光是温暖的黄色，进了玄关，正对着的是一个摆放了沙发、桌子、电视、电视柜的厅室。露草把斗篷挂在玄关，松野雫这才注意到她的短裤在腰后有一个中等大小的蝴蝶结装饰。

　　“啊，这里有手柄，可以打游戏了。”露草蹲在柜子前，“好像还可以唱歌。”

　　松野雫没有回答，只是漫无目的地四处打量。他有点唾弃自己满脑子都在想床上那点事，可是都到Love Hotel来了，难道还要打一整晚的游戏吗？

　　再向里则是卧室，中央摆放着一张宽大而干净的双人床，床头柜上面摆着精致的小台灯。卧室的一侧还摆着一个衣柜，里面挂着白色的浴袍。撩开窗帘，外面是白色的街道、漆黑的夜空和明亮的星。

　　绕到另一边是浴室，有一个宽敞的按摩浴缸和淋浴间。两人先后去洗了澡，然后穿着浴袍并排坐在沙发上。

　　“那接下来就开始玩游戏吧。”露草提议，“嗯……让我看看，双人模式……啊，在这里。”

　　松野雫在想自己为什么要立flag。孤男寡女在圣诞节的夜晚来到Love Hotel，穿着浴袍打游戏。他不知道自己该用什么表情，但……也没有别的办法，他只好将心神投入游戏。

　　一开始选择的是两人组队合作。很显然，露草从前并没有玩游戏的经验，她相当不熟练地操纵着手柄，屏幕里面的角色因为她的迷之操作死来死去。松野雫耐心地引导露草，带着她一路打到关卡boss面前，以一种基本单挑的方式赢得了战斗。后来露草换了个游戏，心很大的选了对战模式。结果当然是……一直输。不过或许正是因为没经验，露草时常会做出一些超乎松野雫意料的操作，多少也给他造成了一些伤害。

　　“不玩了，睡觉。”露草站起来伸了个懒腰。

　　“晚安。”松野雫回以一个微笑，也站起身来，“那我今晚就睡在沙发上吧。”

　　“你不跟我一起睡吗？”露草从背后抱住他，在他耳边压低声音说，“到这种程度就满足了？”

　　“诶？我以为你……”松野雫脸红起来，“我以为你拉着我玩游戏是没有这个意思……”

　　“我只是以前没有玩过，所以跟你一起体验一下，不行吗？”

　　“我、我不是那个意思。”松野雫有些慌乱起来。

　　“也不是在责备你。”露草轻笑一声，牵着他的手走进了卧室。接着，她躺在床上，向着松野雫伸出双手，“过来。”

　　松野雫恍惚地跟随着她的动作，直到和她紧紧相拥才回过神来。“可是我没有准备……”他有些垂头丧气。

　　“你是说，”露草像变戏法一样摸出一盒避孕套，“这个吗？”她晃了晃手中的物品，笑得像个坏孩子。

　　“啊，你带了吗？”

　　“不是带了，是新买的。”露草慢悠悠地拆开包装，“在玄关那里呢，有一个不太显眼的门。把它拉开呢，就会……”

　　“就会？”

　　“看见一个自动售货机。”露草亲亲他的耳垂，“里面摆了些小道具卖。……怎样，和你想象的Love Hotel是不是接近了一点？”

　　“想象是……”松野雫哽了一下，到底没能说出什么。

　　“好啦，不说那些了……”露草闭上眼吻住他，未尽的话模糊在唇齿间。

　　露草探开松野雫牙关的一瞬间，他就像久等多时一样缠了上来。他好像总是这么积极地回应。这个想法在露草的脑海里一闪而过，但她很快又沉浸回与松野雫的吻中。

　　比起激烈地进攻，她现在更喜欢温和地纠缠上，再耐心地一点点收紧束缚，直到濒临窒息才意犹未尽的暂时结束。松野雫喘了几口气，又吻了上来。露草一边回应着他，一边用手揽住他的脖子，安抚似的用手指梳理他的头发。

　　松野雫一边依依不舍地和她唇舌交缠，一边熟练地用手指取悦露草的身体。在多重刺激下，露草很快达到了高潮，无规律收缩的穴口紧紧缠住松野雫的手指，流出的液体沾湿了他的手背。

　　对上松野雫询问的眼神，露草笑着吻住他，含糊地回应：“来……”

　　对彼此身体的熟悉让不适消失得无影无踪，交合的一瞬间，曾经获得过的快感就都被唤醒，浪潮一般将两人推向顶端。淫靡的水声、急促的喘息和逐渐升高的体温让氛围变得越发暧昧，露草睁开眼，恍惚地看着松野雫。

　　他皱眉忍耐快感的样子，非常、非常地……可爱。

　　她像是第一次认识松野雫一样在心中感叹着。

　　“喜欢你……”松野雫捧着露草的脸吻住她，高潮时的短促呻吟都被吞入唇舌间，只有一点模糊不清的尾音从缝隙悄悄溜出来。

　　两个人面对面躺在床上，急促的喘息逐渐平复下来。

　　他到底是喜欢我哪里呢？露草有点好奇的想，手不自觉地抚上松野雫的脸颊，而他将手覆在上面，偏过头亲吻了一下露草的掌心。

　　心动的感觉激得露草把刚才的疑惑一下子抛在脑后。她推着松野雫的肩膀压过去，顺势坐在他小腹。

　　“亲吻掌心的含义，你知道吗？”露草漫不经心地让指尖依次滑过松野雫的脸颊、喉结、锁骨，最后停留在乳首附近打转，“是恳求。……你，在渴求着什么？”

　　“恳求……”松野雫眼神闪烁，避开了与露草的对视，身体却兴奋地战栗着。

　　“不说我可没法知道哦。”露草坏心眼地笑着，手悄悄滑下去刺激他的会阴。

　　“再来一回？”松野雫眼神期待地试探。

　　“好啊。”

　　露草借着松野雫的手撑起身体，对准他已经再次挺立的欲望缓缓坐了下去。她的身体很顺利地再次接纳了松野雫，略一停顿便自顾自动作起来，不一会儿她又不满足于唇舌被冷落的状况，把松野雫拉起与他接吻。

　　身体紧紧贴在一起，每一次摩擦触碰都带来难以抑制的兴奋颤栗，混沌的大脑已经失去思考的能力，只剩下追逐快感的本能。呼吸和动作都变得急切，越发汹涌的浪潮将他们推向顶端，脑海和视界都变成一片空白。

　　露草躺在松野雫的怀抱中，情欲褪去，困意渐起。

　　唯有那仿佛被攥紧一样的感觉仍残存在露草的心头。


	9. 大晦日与新年初诣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我夏姬八写的不要考据  
> 都是编的  
> 我是个家里蹲我哪也没去过

　　圣诞节过后没多久就到了一年的末尾——大晦日。今年雪照去新桥光幸那边迎接新年不会回来，松野雫的父母已经各自有了新家庭，他自然也没心情去感受别人的其乐融融，而是选择留下来跟露草一起跨年。露草给家里的大部分佣人都放了假，只剩下一家人都住在别墅里的管家、一个厨师几个拿了加班费的女仆。

　　到了晚上，厨师和松野雫一起做了年越荞麦，露草觉得只跟松野雫两个人吃太没有氛围，于是留在别墅的人都围在一起吃起来。吃到一半，雪照匆匆忙忙地回来，身上带着将化的雪粒和寒气，露草看他脸色，知道一定是发生了什么，但现在还不是问的时候。露草招呼他坐下来一起吃，雪照便点点头，坐在她身边。

　　吃过饭后，松野雫主动去厨房帮忙收拾碗筷并准备之后几天的御节料理，雪照则跟着露草来到二楼的书房。两人面对面坐着，一时无话。

　　“……发生什么了？”露草打破沉默，放柔语气问道。

　　“老爹说我不是……我不是你的亲生弟弟，”雪照犹豫又略带期待地看向露草，“这是真的吗，露姐？”

　　“……”露草看着雪照，闭上眼叹息道，“是真的。你并非新桥的血脉。”

　　露草站起身，从书柜的深处翻出亲缘鉴定报告递给雪照：“你不是母亲的孩子，但我们拥有同一个父亲。”

　　雪照沉默地翻看着，他的神情不复往常的轻松愉快，而是低落严肃的。露草知道他早晚会有知道身世的这一天，但这来得比她想象的要早得多。这或许是意识到露草已经查到真相，觉得不必再隐瞒，又或许是因为雪照对她的依赖超出新桥光幸的想象，急于将他拉回自己的阵营。

　　“露姐……你是……你是什么时候知道的？”雪照注意到报告的时间并非近期，这意味着露草早就已经知道真相。

　　“在初三……我转学之前。”露草注意到雪照的表情变了，是一种愧疚混杂着感动的表情。

　　“对不起露姐，我……我一直不知道。”雪照噙着泪水，哽咽着说。

　　“没什么，这不是你的错。”露草笑笑，把亲缘鉴定又藏回原位。

　　“我……我还能做你的弟弟吗？”雪照的声音从背后传来。

　　“你可以一直是新桥雪照。”露草的手短暂地停顿了一瞬，但很快又继续了原本的动作，“前提是，你还像以前一样，当我是你姐姐。”

　　“我会的。”雪照从后面抱上去，“我永远是站在露姐这一边的。”

　　露草没有回头，只是回手摸了摸雪照毛茸茸的头顶：“回去睡觉吧，时间不早了。对了，明天你跟我们一起去新年参拜吗？”

　　“……我们？你是要和松野……是这个名字吧？”雪照松开手，让露草能够转过身来，“你是要和松野一起去吗？”

　　“嗯？”露草眨眨眼睛，“不行吗？”

　　“不是……你们交往了吗？”

　　“现在还没。怎么了？”露草歪歪头。

　　“现在吗……”雪照意味不明地叹了口气，“明天我就不一起去了。我要去老爹那边……稍微处理一点事情。”

　　“我知道了。”露草摸摸他的头，“不要勉强自己，有事给我打电话。”

　　“嗯。”雪照回以一个依赖的笑容。

　　第二日清晨，露草早早起来为新年初诣做准备，她头发盘成发髻，以水色花型发簪点缀，又在女仆们的帮助下穿上了水色辻花染的振袖和服，搭上一件毛皮围巾御寒。因为要和露草一起去神社参拜，松野雫也得到了一件剪裁良好的正装和服。和昨天说的一样，雪照没有和他们一起出门，而是站在楼梯上挥挥手作为告别。

　　到了神社，两人从车上下来，司机则将车开往附近的停车场。人已经很多了，但好在还不算拥挤，露草自然地牵起松野雫的手，这让他心里的开心又增加了一点。他们先是从巫女那里拿了甘酒暖暖身子，接着净手漱口来到神前，将赛钱投入钱箱后摇铃，按照规矩进行了参拜。露草往年许愿时都想的是身体健康和早日继承新桥家，今年也不例外，她睁开眼，看见松野雫仍在闭目合掌。他认真许愿的模样有一点可爱，露草想。

　　“抱歉，许愿多花了些时间。”松野雫睁开眼就看见露草盯着他，这让他有些不好意思。

　　“没关系，反正也没什么要紧事。”露草牵起松野雫的手，四处打量了一下，“接下来是抽签……啊，在那边。”

　　露草抽到了大吉，松野雫抽到了凶。松野雫叹了口气，走到挂凶签的树前用非惯用手把自己的签文绑在树枝上，单手操作很困难，这花了他好些时间。露草看出松野雫的失落，就去巫女那里买了一个幸运御守送他作为安慰。

　　“谢谢。”松野雫笑了起来，把御守小心地收好。

　　“去逛一逛吧。”露草指了指不远处热闹的商业街。

　　街上摊位众多，人来人往。露草没吃早饭就来神社，此刻被香气引得有些饿了，就跟松野雫一起各买了一份关东煮。或许是因为露草抽到了大吉的签，尽管人潮涌动，他们还是迅速找到了座位。

　　“关东煮里你喜欢哪个？”露草忽然开口问道。

　　“我喜欢甜口的菠菜鸡蛋卷，你呢？”松野雫一边说着，一边挑出鸡蛋卷来吃。

　　“我喜欢福袋。蟹黄福袋和年糕福袋都喜欢。”露草咬开包裹在外面的油炸豆腐卷，“这个是年糕福袋呢。我喜欢年糕的口感。”

　　“我还以为你没吃过关东煮，因为你看起来像是……”松野雫歪头想了一下，“在高档餐厅里吃西餐的人。”

　　“以前跟八重出去逛街，有时候会去吃关东煮。”露草咽下最后一口，“不过初诣吃它倒是第一次。以前我自己来参拜的时候都是抽过签就回去了。”

　　“你以前是一个人来参拜吗？”松野雫有点惊讶。

　　“算是吧。八重家离这个神社比较远，所以我们不会约在元日见面。”露草看着远处，“来年……”

　　“明年我还可以和你一起吗？”

　　“……”露草看着松野雫紧张的模样，笑了一下，“看你表现。”

　　解决了饥饿感，露草和松野雫又开始逛了起来。把摊位都大概看过一遍，露草给司机打电话通知他过来，接着两人拎着买来的一些小物品又沿路返回来处。

　　“你喜欢蓝色吗？”松野雫问道。

　　“喜欢啊。”露草扶了一下发簪，笑着说，“我连名字都是蓝色呢。”

　　“蓝色很衬你，这件衣服也是。”松野雫称赞道。

　　辻花染的振袖相当华丽绚烂，许多有美好意义的花朵形成有序的纹样，如同流水，又像是星河。花纹密集繁复却不显得拥挤，颜色明亮柔和，这件衣服的价值几乎等同于艺术品。或许这件衣服在别人身上会喧宾夺主，但露草的端丽容貌却压住了振袖的华丽，把它变成了一项良好的陪衬。露草不笑的时候显得很冷淡，古典的柔和五官反而让她看起来有种缥缈的美感。

　　松野雫既不是第一个称赞露草的人，也不是夸得最好的那个，但他胜在真诚，而这正是露草所需要的。

　　“谢谢。”露草笑了笑，脸颊的薄红冲淡了疏离感，小小的酒窝又给她增添了几分可爱，“你穿和服也很帅气。”

　　松野雫也笑了起来。心底的恐慌和焦虑还没来得及被察觉到就已经消散，在露草温柔注视着他的眼神里，松野雫感到了安心。

　　她不在云端。


	10. 结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼的时光总是快乐的……  
> 拖了好久最后也没写多好，还是对话流  
> 还有一章番外

　　开学后时间过得很快，一眨眼就到了大家都期待不已的情人节。男生们在前一天就已经开始躁动，受氛围感染，松野雫也紧张起来。

　　入学以来向露草告白的人多得简直数不过来，当然每一个都被拒绝了，无法从露草那里获得巧克力这件事也算是校内默认的事实。只不过松野雫难免还是会有些期待，哪怕是义理巧克力也行啊！

　　怀着这样的心情，松野雫与露草在通往餐厅的走廊里相遇了。

　　“你今天好像有点奇怪啊。”露草瞥了一眼松野雫。

　　“有、有吗？”松野雫有种被看穿的心虚感。

　　“像是期待什么似的。”露草笑了一声，没有等松野雫回应就先一步进入了餐厅。

　　“大概已经看出来了吧……”松野雫叹了一口气。

　　松野雫的心情低落一直持续到出门。正当他穿好鞋子打算离开玄关的时候，露草从身后叫住了他。

　　“雫。”等松野雫回过头，露草把一盒包装精美的巧克力递给他，“接着。”

　　“嗯？？”松野雫有些茫然地接了过来，“这是？”

　　“巧克力。”露草一边穿鞋一边回答，“怎么，不是手作的就不要？”

　　“我要！”松野雫赶紧回答。

　　“是吗。”露草应了一声，站起来跺跺脚尖，“我出门了。”

　　“等一下！”松野雫叫住露草，“这个……是义理还是……？”

　　“你觉得呢？”露草把手背在身后慢慢走近，“你希望是什么？”

　　“我……”

　　松野雫看着近在咫尺的露草的脸，突然什么也说不出来，紧张让他的耳边只剩下了急促的心跳声。究竟该怎么回答？如果说希望是本命，会不会……让露草觉得自己太过不自量力？

　　“怎么一直盯着我不说话？”露草歪头笑着，“这个问题有那么难以回答吗？”

　　“本……”松野雫用气音说着

　　“嗯？”露草又凑近了一点，“声音太小啦，听不见。”

　　“本命……我希望是本命巧克力。”

　　“那么……”露草按住松野雫的肩膀，在他耳边低语，“它就是本命巧克力。”

　　“诶？”松野雫愣住了，下意识地伸手想要抓住露草，“你说什么？”

　　露草却后退一步避开了松野雫的手，食指在嘴边点了点：“我可不会说再说一遍呢。一会见。”

　　她轻巧地转身走出大门，坐进车里后还透过车窗对松野雫挥了挥手。松野雫下意识地挥手回应，脑子却还不断循环着“本命”的声音没有反应过来，这个飘飘忽忽的状态一直持续到放学之后也没有结束。

　　他心不在焉地走进了厨房，近乎本能地熟练地做起了各式甜点，“本命”“告白”“拒绝”“同意”“交往”等等不成语句的词汇在他的脑海里翻滚，占去了他的全部心神。

　　“雫、喂！”露草站在厨房门口喊了好几声都没能得到回应，只好走过去拍拍松野雫的肩膀，“雫！”

　　“哇！”松野雫吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地抓住脱手的厨具，“露草……你什么时候来的？”

　　“来了好一阵了。你做这么多……是要开派对？”露草扫了一眼几乎摆满整个桌子的甜点。

　　“……！”松野雫也被甜点的数量惊了一下，“不是，我只是一不小心做了这么多……对了，你要不要尝尝？”

　　“尝尝倒是可以……但是，”露草皱了皱眉，“就算是我也做不到一口气吃这么多……”

　　“挑你喜欢的吃就好，其他的……分给其他人？”

　　“既然是你做的，你来决定。”露草看了一圈，端起一块慕斯，“我开动了……嗯，味道真不错。”

　　“是吗？”松野雫松了一口气，有些局促地擦擦手摘下围裙。

　　“你好像有什么话要说？”露草把餐具随手放进水池，“有话就直说吧。”

　　“啊……确实有想说的，但是，”松野雫犹豫了一下，“这种情况下说总觉得太……敷衍了。再给我一点时间准备可以吗？”

　　“……好吧。”露草了然地一笑，把手撑在松野雫身后的料理台上，“可不要辜负我的期待啊。”

　　没等松野雫回应，露草就已经收回手走出了厨房。松野雫看着她的背影，叹了口气。

　　“期待……已经察觉到了吧。压力好大啊。”

　　但松野雫苦思冥想许久也没能想出足以打动露草的告白场景。露草似乎总是那副沉稳微笑着的模样，无论是什么都是见惯了的无动于衷……不，她确实曾经露出了有些失控的神情，只是这对松野雫的告白毫无帮助。想得越多便越是没有信心，但他还是鼓起勇气敲开了书房的门。

　　至少，把这份心意……

　　“我……我知道我没什么能够打动你的，你所拥有的东西甚至比我想象得还要多，而我能拿得出手的只有厨艺。你被很多人告白过，已经习惯被人喜欢这种事了，即使如此……”松野雫压抑住声音中因紧张而产生的颤抖，“即使如此，我还是想把自己的感情传达给你。我喜欢你，请你和我交往。”

　　“还真是普通的告白呢。”露草向后靠上椅背，托着下巴笑了一声，“好吧……我同意了。”

　　“……诶？”松野雫的大脑一片空白，只呆愣地发出疑惑的感叹。

　　“就是‘我同意和你交往’了的意思。”露草歪歪头，“怎么，你是觉得被我拒绝才更好？”

　　“不是这样的！我很高兴！”松野雫仍然觉得有些不真实，“只是……太高兴了，像做梦一样……”

　　“我以为本命巧克力就已经足够表明我的态度了？”露草叹口气，“我又不是在找联姻对象，考虑那么多干什么？现在我很中意你，所以我同意和你交往，有什么问题吗？”

　　“没有。”松野雫不自觉地露出了有些傻乎乎的笑容。

　　“……哈。”露草站起来走到松野雫身边，揉了揉他的脸，“我先说好了，现在我喜欢你，不代表我会一直喜欢你。我没兴趣的时候就会和你分手……所以，你可不能就这样松懈了哦？”

　　“我会努力的。”松野雫在露草的蹂躏下口齿不清地回答道。

　　“……”露草停下了动作，静静地看着松野雫。

　　“……？”松野雫疑惑地看了回去。

　　露草没有说话，只是顺势捧着松野雫脸颊，给了他一个蜻蜓点水的吻作为回应。接着，她心情愉快地松开双手走到书房门口，笑着说：“你现在的表情，很有趣哦。”

　　……

　　正式交往之后似乎和从前并没有太大差别，但松野雫却能从那些一如往常的相处中感受到些微的态度转变。

　　时间很快来到春假。

　　“露草，我想回家收拾一下。”松野雫稍稍停顿了一下，“既然现在我们已经交往了，我还是回到自己家住比较好……我是这么想的。”

　　“可以，你自己决定就好。”露草一边翻看文件一边回答，“什么时候回去？”

　　“今天或者明天吧。正好在放假，时间挺充裕的。”

　　“嗯……那就明天吧。手头的工作今天差不多就能做完了。”露草扫了一眼桌面的文件堆，“我也一起去。你跟管家说一声让他安排一下。”

　　“啊……诶？”松野雫愣了一下，“我家没有什么特别的东西……而且好久没回去了，得好好打扫一下。”

　　“难道每个女性都是为了看到什么特别的东西才去男朋友家的吗？”露草抬眼笑了一下，少见地开了个玩笑，“大不了就当‘体验平民生活’了。”

　　“嗯，那就明天一起。”松野雫笑着说，“我去找一下管家。”

　　“去吧。”

　　接着到了第二天，两人乘车来到松野雫居住的公寓。屋子并不大，但或许是因为家具很少的原因，竟然显得有些空旷。物品都摆放得整整齐齐，除了因长期无人居住而落下的灰尘之外，都还很干净。

　　“东西比我想象中要少啊。”

　　“因为生活费不是那么宽裕……所以没有买很多东西。”松野雫拿出一双一次性拖鞋，“抱歉，先在玄关等一会吧，我去收拾一块能坐的地方出来。”

　　“那我也来帮忙吧，反正闲着也是闲着。”露草顿了一下，又补充道，“我以前没做过这些，做的不好你可不许生气啊。”

　　“怎么会呢。”

　　两人打扫过房间之后就倒在沙发上，靠在一起休息。到了晚饭时间，两人又去附近的超市买了食材一起下厨。一起吃饭、一起洗碗，并肩坐在一起一边说话一边看电视，时针不理会松野雫想要时间停止的心思，自顾自地前进着，很快就到了露草该离开的时候。

　　松野雫送露草到楼下，新桥家的私家车就停在不远处。不再住在同一屋檐下的现在，他终于体会到分别时的那种寂寞心情。

　　“怎么那副表情，又不是不见面了。”露草笑着摸摸松野雫的脸，“虽然不能像之前那样随时都能碰面，但是你约我我还是会抽时间陪你的啊。”

　　“我知道，不过果然还是会有点……难过。”松野雫抱住露草。

　　“真是的。”露草叹了口气，摸了摸松野雫的头发，“明天见。”她偏过头轻轻亲吻松野雫的脸颊。

　　“明天见。”

　　……

　　五月，新学期开始了。开学典礼上新桥露草作为学生会长发言，端丽的姿容、清澈的嗓音和沉稳温柔的微笑毫不意外地又吸引了许多新生告白，当然也毫不意外地都被拒绝了。只是拒绝的理由从“我想专注学业”变成了“我已经有在交往的对象”。

　　“新桥会长有男朋友了”这个消息迅速传遍了整个学校，新桥露草后援会的同学们怀着悲愤的心情搜寻那个罪孽的男朋友，最后其中一个女生鼓起勇气去向露草本人寻求答案。

　　“男朋友？是松野雫哦。”露草回答。

　　“松野雫？！”女学生震惊地重复了一遍，“您……您真的不是被威胁了吗？”

　　“哈哈，不是哦。”露草被逗笑了，“能够威胁到我的人……至少在这个城市里还没有呢。”

　　女生有些恍惚地回到新桥后援会的教室，得知答案的众人都陷入了沉默。

　　“既然新桥会长说不是威胁，那就是正常交往了。”

　　“我也觉得以新桥会长的家世，松野雫他……”

　　“但是他们两个，怎么会在一起的呢？”

　　“不知道……”

　　……

　　“雫，有人说我是被你威胁了才跟你交往的。”露草靠在窗边忍着笑意说。

　　“那种事情，我没有……”松野雫有点不知所措地辩解。

　　“我知道。”露草笑了一声看向窗外，以近乎叹息的音量补了一句，“不如说事实是正相反的呢。”

　　“你说什么了吗？”松野雫没有听清露草的话，疑惑地追问。

　　“没什么。”露草对他伸出手，“来我这边。”

　　松野雫走到露草身边，还没来得及说话就被她抓着领带吻住了。他下意识地回应着露草，轻轻揽住她的肩膀。

　　她不在云端。她在他身边，触手可及。松野雫恍惚地想。

　　雨滴纹样的窗帘被风吹起，遮住了两人的身影，窗外是清澈的、露草色的天空。


	11. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完结~  
> 番外讲的是正文前的事情。  
> 只在第一章出现过的里世界（era世界）的设定再次登场啦。

　　“做不到的话，一开始就不要承诺啊！”新桥雪照大喊一声，摔门而出。

　　“雪照！”露草拿着手机跟着冲到了门口，扯过围巾随手一围，拦住打算一起出去的女仆实樱，“我去追，你拿他没办法，在家里等着。”

　　“但是大小姐，至少等保镖——”

　　“等不及了，让他们看定位！”露草只丢下一句话就穿上鞋子匆匆追了过去。

　　女仆实樱抓着没来得及给露草穿上的大衣，焦急地跺了跺脚：“保镖呢？！怎么还没过来，大小姐和少爷都跑出去不知道多远了！”

　　“非常抱歉，因为距离……”

　　“够了！快点让他们开车追过去！”

　　“是！”

　　今天是12月24日，圣诞前夕，也是新桥雪照的生日。但因为种种原因，新桥家的父母都没有来为他庆祝生日。两人平时就因为诸事缠身而很少陪伴雪照与露草，这一次的失约更是让雪照至今为止积累的情绪全都爆发出来，让他一气之下以什么都没有携带的状态冲出了家门。

　　露草追出去的时候只看见一个很快消失在拐角处的雪照的身影，簌簌落下的飘雪正逐渐掩埋残留的脚印，露草只好加快脚步，顺着还未完全消失的痕迹追了出去。露草仗着自己发育早长得高，后出来也比雪照跑得快，最终在一个小巷附近堵到了雪照。

　　“雪照！”露草一把抓住雪照的手腕，撑着膝盖调整呼吸，“呼……总算。”

　　“干嘛、干嘛要追过来！”雪照干脆靠在墙上，一边喘着粗气一边带着哭腔喊，“别管我啊！反正、反正……”

　　“说什么傻话，怎么可能不管你！”露草用双手狠狠一拍雪照的脸颊，“过一会保镖应该就会过来了，现在跟我走，先找个店进去呆着。”

　　“我不要回家。”雪照挣扎起来。

　　“那也不能在这呆着！”露草叹了口气，把围巾摘下来围在雪照脖子上，“你外套都没穿就跑了出来，外面这么冷，会着凉的。……而且，总觉得这里有种奇怪的氛围，还是快点离开吧。”

　　雪照看了看露草泛红的手，一边说一边打算取下围巾：“露姐的手都红了，围巾还是……”

　　“你自己围着吧。”说着，露草拉过雪照的手，“你看，我手比你还热。”

　　“那也……”雪照被露草的眼神一扫，只好顺着她的意思，“那好吧。”

　　露草没有说话，只是拍了拍雪照的后背示意他赶紧走。但很快，露草的预感应验了——一个氛围怪异的男人从小巷深处走了出来。露草下意识地把雪照挡在自己的身后。

　　“哦呀，这可真是奇遇啊。”男人笑了一下，朝着两人走去。

　　“有何贵干？”露草警惕地看着对方，一边拉着雪照退后一边问。

　　“没什么，只是难得看见容貌如此出色的人。”男人以打量货物的眼神扫视着露草和雪照，“一对年纪尚幼的姐弟……初中生和小学生吗。看起来什么都没经历过，理论知识也只是普通程度。嗯嗯，真是上等品啊。”

　　“嘁，那边的人吗。”露草皱起眉，用余光搜索着可以作为武器的物品。

　　雪照尚未理解现状，却本能地沉默着抓紧了露草的衣襟。露草安抚地拍拍他的手，悄悄用手机向保镖们发出了求救信号。

　　“你似乎已经猜出我的身份了呢。”男人又走上前几步，“但是不要觉得会有人来救你们，这边因为是里世界入口附近，一点信号都没有。而且这个时间也不会有人路过……”

　　“所以不要反抗，免得受伤，是吗？”露草歪头笑了一下，“我知道了。”

　　“好孩子。”男人的笑容只露出了一半就僵住了。

　　露草扬起雪阻挡对方的视线，拉着雪照转头就跑。但这点反抗不过是杯水车薪，男人很快恼怒地追了过来，就在这时，不知从哪里飞过来的一个装满了食材的塑料袋正中男人的脸，砸得他一个后仰，踉跄几步才稳住重心。从阴影处走出来的是一个少年，年纪和露草差不多，头发染成金色，脸上和身上贴着许多胶布，看起来伤痕累累的。

　　“又来一个小鬼。明明是个不良，跑出来逞什么正义？”男人抹去被砸出来的鼻血，一脸不满。

　　“只是看你不顺眼而已。”金发的少年冷淡地回了一句，接着就毫不留情地揍了上去。

　　少年有着超出同龄人的力量，攻击方式并不算很有章法，却相当有效，像是已经习惯了打架这件事。看出男人并非少年的对手，露草挡住雪照的眼睛退到了一边。

　　这场战斗持续得并不久。男人花了些功夫摆脱了少年的攻势，打算反击时却听见新桥家保镖的脚步声和呼喊声，于是他只好不满地一咂舌，消失在巷子深处。

　　“大小姐，少爷！”保镖愧疚地弯腰行礼，“非常抱歉，不知道什么原因，没能接受到您的定位信息……”

　　“这些先放到一边。开车来的？”露草扫了一眼在一边默默捡着散落在地上蔬菜的金发少年，“有带现金吗？”

　　“是，车的话就在不远处。”保镖从拿出一个钱包，“现金的话在这里。请问您是有什么需要买的东西吗？”

　　“打算去吃点东西。拿来，之后去管家那里报销。”露草伸出手，保镖便会意地将钱夹双手奉上。

　　露草让其中一个保镖先带雪照上车等待，自己则拿着钱夹走向金发少年。

　　“非常感谢您的帮助，”露草微微鞠躬，“我想要请您一同用餐，不知您意下如何？”

　　“没什么。我也不是为了得到感谢才过来的。”金发少年点点头，拎起塑料袋就打算离开，“请吃饭就不必了，那种高档的西餐根本填不饱肚子，而且我也吃不惯。”

　　“请等一下！”露草上前一步，“既然西餐不行的话，去那边的快餐如何？哪怕一点也好，请您给我一个报答的机会。”

　　“……”金发少年看着露草，无奈地叹了口气，“好吧，那就快餐店吧。还有，我跟你是同龄，就不要用敬语了，听得我怪难受的。”

　　“我知道了。”露草点点头，指向不远处，“那么，就一起乘车过去吧。”

　　抵达麦记之后，金发少年熟练地点了餐。因为雪照的好奇心，这对姐弟在少年的帮助下也点了一份。虽然只是快餐食品，精致度完全比不上家中厨师的手艺，不过因为是第一次品尝，新鲜感占据了所有思维。总的来说，三人都对这次用餐很满意。之后，在露草的坚持下，金发少年被新桥家的轿车送到了家门口。

　　真是一次奇特的经验。虽然有些羡慕那对姐弟的融洽感情，不过，想必也不会再次相遇了吧，金发少年感叹着，推开了家门。

　　“我回来了。”

　　但是没有任何人回应。

　　这位少年名叫松野雫，和外表一样，是个不良。

　　并不是喜欢打架，也并非是享受被人畏惧，他成为不良的原因，仅仅是想要获得父母的关注而已。童年的记忆里，他的父母关系还算融洽，对他的照顾也维持在正常水准。只是随着年龄增长，父母的吵架越来越频繁，对他的忽视也越来越严重，现在终于到了两人都深夜才回家的地步。这种状况下，就算是把头发染成金色也完全不会被注意到啊。松野雫自嘲地想。

　　明明是和父母一同居住，实际上却和独居没有区别，于是松野雫学会了各种料理，习惯于处理各种家务。

　　将要升入初三的某一个晚上，松野雫无意间听见了父母在讨论离婚的事情。那一夜他没有睡好，第二天的课也干脆翘了，闷在屋子里整整一天。如果父母离婚的话，总有一天会各自组建新家庭，到了那个时候，无论他在谁身边都只不过是个“碍事”的存在。至少要让自己有“独自生活”的资本，他这样想着，下定了决心。

　　初三的一整年，他完全沉浸在学习之中。他本来就聪明，努力之后取得了相当不错的结果——考中了本市最好的公立学校。

　　然后在开学典礼上，他见到了那个以为不会再次相见的人——新桥露草。

　　露草比初次相见高了一些，端丽的五官未曾改变，气质却从那时的略带天真变成了如今的冷静沉稳。因为是入学成绩第一，露草作为新生代表上台发言。她看起来并不紧张，温和有礼的笑容和清澈的嗓音让许多原本在走神的学生也不自觉地认真听她讲话。发言完毕，她鞠躬退场，台下的新生们致以前所未有的热烈掌声。

　　松野雫还记得露草，露草却对他毫无印象。不过那时候他脸上全是伤，也没互通过姓名，不记得也不意外。这个时候，松野雫对露草还只是在意而已。因为长期被父母忽视，他非常羡慕露草对雪照的那种关心和爱护。“如果有个人也像那样关心我就好了”，他这么想。

　　但是随着时间的推移，“有个人”变成了“露草”，在意变成了喜欢，松野雫就像这学校的许多人一样，单方面地陷入了恋爱。

　　……

　　即使是本市最好的高中，也并非每个人都是优等生。做过许久不良少年的松野雫有着奇妙的麻烦体质，即使他不去找别人不快，也总会有人找上来跟他打架。入学没多久，他的“不良”名声就传了开来，连普通地走路都会被人避开。

　　然后有一天，松野雫就被几个高年级的学长堵在校舍背后、监控的死角，以“最近很嚣张”为由修理了一顿。他当然不会乖乖挨打，但到底只有一个人。

　　“那边，在干什么？”

　　“糟了，是学生会的，快走！”

　　令人厌恶的学长们一哄而散，接着出现的，是穿着夏季校服的新桥露草和山吹八重。白色为主蓝色包边的短袖衬衫，灰蓝的长柄领结和水色格裙是这个学校的女生夏季制服，露草和八重因为分别是学生会和风纪委的成员，又额外佩戴了对应的袖章。

　　“这还真是狼狈啊。”八重抱着手臂感叹了一句。

　　“还站得起来吗？”露草微微弯腰，对靠着墙壁坐着的松野雫伸出了手，“我带你去医务室处理一下伤口吧。”

　　“你要带他去医务室？那我也跟着去吧。”

　　“不用了，八重不是嫌换鞋麻烦吗？”露草把松野雫拉起来，转头对八重说。

　　“那也不能放你一个人跟他在医务室啊。”八重叹了口气，“你不要看他现在是被打的那个，他可是本校闻名的不良少年松野雫啊。”

　　“虽然我不觉得他敢做什么……”露草思考了一下，“这样吧，医务室在一楼，我把窗户打开，你就在窗户那里等我。这样就不需要再换鞋了，而且如果有什么事，你也可以直接翻进来。”

　　“好吧。”八重耸耸肩。

　　“走吧，松野同学。”露草笑笑。

　　……

　　“药箱我记得是在这边……啊，找到了。”露草踮着脚把药箱拿了下来，“这个药有些刺激性，可能会感到疼，稍微忍一下哦。”

　　松野雫沉默地点点头。

　　上药的时候，露草并没有摆出什么表情。失去了一贯微笑的掩饰，她的那股冷淡疏离的气质便显现出来。她本就是“高岭之花”，这种气质在她身上再适合不过了。

　　美丽而身份高贵，却并不傲慢，学习也好管理学生会也好全都是一流水准，成为学校许多人的憧憬也是毫不意外的事。

　　这样完美的她，会喜欢什么类型的人呢？

　　“就算你夸我，也改变不了这个问题很唐突的事实哦。”露草似笑非笑地瞥了松野雫一眼。

　　“对不起。”松野雫不好意思地低下头。

　　“喜欢的类型……我还真没考虑过呢。”露草一边整理药箱一边说，“不过嘛，首先得是……不会在学校里闹事的人呢。”她啪地合上盖子，笑了一下。

　　这个笑容和往常的并不一样。不是那种大人的、礼仪性的、沉稳温和的笑容，而是略带一点俏皮和坏心的、活泼的笑容。这个昙花一现的笑容再次触动了松野雫的心弦。

　　他似乎……又往爱河的深处坠了坠。

　　从那天起，他开始有意识地避开那些麻烦事，实在躲不过也会引到校外解决，真的再也没有在校内引发过事件。

　　时间就这样过去。

　　某一天的傍晚，松野雫拎着从超市买来的食材走在回家的路上，习惯性地见义勇为后却发现这和他过去经历的那些事件完全不同。

　　一时不敌的他被那些人按住注射了不知是什么的药物，他挣扎着抬头，出现在视线里的是一个眼熟的男人。

　　是那个与露草初见时，从小巷深处走出来的男人。

　　可恶……到此为止了吗。松野雫咬紧牙关，却无法抵抗药效。

　　意识变得一片混沌。

　　直到那个那个熟悉而又令人眷恋的声音在自己耳边响起。


End file.
